13 tails
by Snake-Born
Summary: Goku & Naruto grow up together as demon containers in Konoha. The saiyans find out. Vegeta,fuelled by his pride,decides to seek the power of the demons for himself... Full Summary inside
1. Space monkeys

Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once. I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL,DBZ,DBGT OR NARUTO OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS. They are the Property of their proud owners HOWEVER,I do own some of the characters in the story. Any character not from the above mentioned stories is owned by me – Snake Born king of something I don't know yet

Summary: Goku and Naruto grow up together as demon containers in Konoha. The saiyans find out,Vegeta then decides to seek the power of the demons for himself. Accompanied by Napa and Raditz,he sets out for the Chakra governed world or the shinobi. A lot of the good and bad characters from both stories are present. A Naruto/DBZ story collision in the shinobi world.

Thirteen tails

Prologue: Space monkeys

Vegeta-Sei(Planet Vegeta)

In the royal thrown room,two saiyans stood facing each other."Report"One of the occupants ordered.

"My lord,the Planet Observation Robot is complete and ready to be tested."The other complied.

"Good." His lord said. "Have you selected a candidate and planet to test it on?"

"Yes ,sire. It's to be sent to Planet Earth with...Kakarott...sir." He answered .

"Bardock," The other said with a barely visible smile."Baby sitting your son won't help him become a strong warrior,in fact,it would probably do the exact opposite."

The one identified as Bardock kept his eyes locked on the other. "You Know I'm not babysitting him." He said. "I'm just keeping an eye on him."He finished,showing his own smile.

The other occupant shook his head at that. "When is the departure?"He asked.

"Uh..an hour ago."

Sighing,he shook his head again. He wasn't even going to try and entertain that so he just continued."I would like to be informed of every progress made." He said.

"Yes,your Excellency. I will bring the reports to you personally."Bardock bowed to him and right before he left,another person came rushing into the room.

"Lord Vegeta! Sire. The infant Broly is proving to be very unstable,both mentally and with he's power."The new arrival said.

'Just like I predicted.' The king thought. "This child is too dangerous to be kept alive. He must be executed immediately" King Vegeta said.

"Your majesté !" The guy bowed.

Mean while,beyond the door,another was listening to the others converse."I will not allow them to harm my son. I would soon die then to let that happen."The person claimed,taking off to where his son was being held.

He arrived a short while later. Surprised to find the place empty,he went in. In side he found little Broly in one of the infant containers. Saiyans don't have time to babysit so after their children are born,parents go back to active duty while the infants are kept in ICs(Infant Containers) till they come of age and start to train.

He moved closer to the IC that his son occupied. In side he could see him in a deepl sleep...'a little to peaceful.' He thought. That is when he noticed a faint white gas inside the IC. "They must have drugged him" He deduced.

He went up to the main computer and began to punch in keys. Pressing the confirm button,the glass container that his son was in sunk into the wall,after which a few seconds later,a feminine voice announced that the child was on board a pod and ready to be launched in to space.

He typed on the computer again which earned him another announcement."Pods fifty two,twelve,eighty one,seventy four,seventy nine,eighteen,one-zero-eight,thirty four and ninety two are ready for launch.

He pressed the launch button and ten blasts could be heard from the room he was in. It was then followed by an announcement saying all pods have been launched successfully. "Destinations" It stated."Seventy four - planet Daladia,fifty two and sixty six - planet Earth,eighty one-"He cut it theret,having already heard of those he was interested in. Right then,people busting into the room which allowed him only a few seconds to successfully delete the co-ordinates and info on the pods.

"PARAGUS!"One of the newcomers spat after realizing who was in the room.

"ARREST HIM!"Another ordered. Five saiyans where quickly upon him,pinning him to the floor. "Bring him before the king". The person continued her order. She then turned to one of her subordinates."Na,I want a report before the king in ten."She ordered.

Without hesitation,Na moved towards the main computer while the others continued on their way to the throne room.

When they arrived,Paragus was cuffed with what looked like a glowing white rope. "Sire!"Their leader addressed the king."Paragus was caught sending unauthorized pods into space and we believe his son was among those who left."

King Vegeta looked thoughtful."Send someone after the boy. He is to be executed on the spot. Where ever he is we can not afford to let him live." The others bowed,and as they did,someone ran into the room, worried expression on his face.

Na,had just finished looking in to the computer and came as quickly as possible - without blasting through the buildings,of course. "My lord,"He said,directing his attention to the king since being the person with the most authority in the room."A total of ten pods have been launched into space within the past thirty minutes. Their destinations and basically everything on them was deleted,but I was able to figure out which infants where there thirty minutes ago and aren't there right now."He then sighed."This job." He muttered to himself."Broly was definitely among those who left,"He paused."...so was... your daughter,sir." He finished .

The room was suddenly engulfed within a killing intent that demanded total respect and fear. Although it was all directed at one person,it could still be felt by every single saiyan in the castle.

King Vegeta,with an angry expression on his face turned to Paragus."Where have you sent them?" He demanded ,imperial frown on his face. Paragus scoffed,showing no signs of fear or that he was going to comply. Vegeta's eyes turned deadly as he shot from his seat. Landing right in front of Paragus,he punched him on the face,sending him flying towards a wall. He then fired a purple ki blast after him. All do using the same hand.

When the purple sphere connected,it increased the one eyed saiyan's momentum towards the wall. After he connected with the stone structure the ball exploded,taking most of it with it. He struggled to stand after that. "Take him for questioning! GET THAT INFORMATION OUT OF HIM!"The king roared. He then turned back to Na."Go back and search some more,and don't come out till you find something useful. Am I understood!"

"Yes,sire !"Na stood at attention.

They all left the room,leaving the king to himself. He looked upwards,the glass roof allowing him to see in to the dark,star filled sky."Blast you,Paragus!"He cursed.

Mean while,out in space,three saiyan infants where heading for Earth. All three set to arrive in two years time. Will planet Earth be able to survive three saiyans?.

THIRTEEN TAILS

Author's note: hello,people. I know most of you don't like the whole idea of ki vs chakra,but I think that we can't have Goku without his Turtle wave(Kamehameha) and Naruto without his Shadow clone technique(Kage bunshin on Justu). Anyway,this is how it's going to work:

Each tail of a demon is equal to a hundred thousand(Power level). This would mean that Kyuubi has the power level of nine hundred thousand ,but Naruto has a little over that,because of his own chakra.

IN DBZ,Broly was born with the power level of 10,000,and this is what he has in my story. The Oozaru(giant ape) form times that by 10. This puts him at 100,000,same as a one tailed demon(man,now you see why the saiyans fear him so. Super crazy shit! The guy was born with the same raw power level as a demon!)  
The others will be seen later. They are not important at present.

Anyway,tell me what you think. Review

Snake-born warrior.


	2. Troubles of a shadow

Chapter 1 : Troubles of a Shadow

**Beta-ed by Snake-born**

Two years later

Sarutobi Hiruzen was sitting in the Hokage's office with a very painful headache. The events that led up to this very moment,with him sitting in the Hokage's chair again after retiring and the two infants at his sides were to blame. Both these kids were demon containers,Jinchuuriki,sacrifices for a village he feared would not show any gratitude.

One was the container of the Yonbi demon ape and the other contained the most powerful tail demon in the world;the Kyuubi no kitsune.

It all began about a week ago.

He was traveling south at full speed,trying to make record time back home. Five men Anbu team behind him,and the toad sage Jiraiya matching his pace. They had just come from a meeting with the leaders of lightning to discuss a possible alliance which was by the request of the Reikage himself. Minato,the current Hokage, had a lot of paper work to do so he could not make it. So,refusing to take over the paper work,Sarutobi saw best to just go himself. Anything is better than those damn papers. Fortunately the Reikage was understanding. The meeting itself was a success,although he couldn't shake the feeling that they where up to something,but he figured sometimes you just have to have faith in a person or persons that they have good intentions.

So now they have just past the steep lands of lightning country and where about to enter the forests of fire country."Old man!," Jiraiya called to him as they ran."You know we are going to have to set up camp soon?"

"Yes! We'll be stopping within the forests of Fire country! Camp will be safer in there!"Sarutobi spared him a glance as they ran.

"Yes,I know that, it's just ,there is a village a little west from here and I thought that maybe you might want to spend the night there! Plus there's a very good place I can do my research!"Jiraiya reasoned

Sarutobi seemed to be considering it. A good,comfy place to sleep could well be what the doctor ordered and god knows the research Jiraiya does is for a good course. The old retired Hokage raised his hand to signal a right turn, but then he noticed a ball of flames brake through the planet's atmosphere at a incredible speed so he instead signaled a stop.

The five Anbu members stopped when they saw the sign,turning their eyes to where their leader was looking they saw a small sphere encased in flames heading for the Earth. The group decided to go investigate. It didn't look like it was going to land very far so they wouldn't be too of track.

As they got closer to where the object was to hit,they stopped,going any closer could be too dangerous so they watched it descend from a distance. The thing came down and hit the earth with a deafening BOOM! Leaving a gigantic crater."Whow" A ram masked ANBU said after witnessing the impact.

"Whow,is right"Jiraiya said. His eyes not leaving the dusty area of the impact. The crater was huge and in the very centre lay a white sphere. It had a smooth surface and didn't look anything like a rock,and if they didn't know better they'd say it was men made.

As shinobi,they were taught to approach every situation with caution,as if their life depended on it. This was no different. The thing was just too round and too smooth to be a meteorite. For all they know,it could be a trap from another village. Maybe Iwa. That village has always been known for their earth shattering jutsus.

Sarutobi began to make hand seals." You're not thinking of going are you?"Jiraiya asked his old sensei.

Sarutobi smiled at Jiraiya .Being Hokage may be stressful,but it has it's perks. Perks like learning forbidden techniques from the Hokage's personal library. 'And one of the most useful ones would be...' He thought,holding the last seal."Kage bunshin no justu!"Another Sarutobi appeared in to existence next to him and instantly jumped into the crater,needing absolutely no caution .Landing,the clone took off sprinting towards the object.

As it got closer,it could swear it heard the sound of a baby...crying. Then it noticed that the sphere had a...window? or rather a glass barrier. Something that is used by people so they would be able to look outside while in. This would mean that this whole thing didn't happen by accident and could definitely be a trap.

As the clone drew closer,the sphere began to open. First emitting a gas around what looked to be the door,then it slowly began to open.

As soon as the door began to move,the sound of the baby got louder and could now be heard by the others standing at the edge of the crater. As soon as they did ,they all exchanged surprised faces,not believing what they where hearing. 'What kind of monster would do this to a child.' Sarutobi thought.

The clone noticed something come out of the sphere. It looked like a very shiny bug,but not one he recognized - more like a fly/beetle kinder thing which had only one big eye.

The Planet Observation Robot flu out of the pod and took off in a random direction.

Seeing it fly away,the clone turned its attention back to the sphere. Moving closer,it failed to notice the 'bug' turning back to watch it. A red light now bright on its forehead.

Sarutobi's clone moved closer and looked inside,and there,on the seat was a baby cryin. The clone quickly reached in and grabbed the little infant and held him against itself. The child also went for his own grab and quickly pulled on the clone's beard. The little infant pulled so hard that the clone dispelled,leaving the child to fall on his bottom.

As soon as Sarutobi got the clone's memory and saw what it or rather he did,he ran full speed towards the baby,Jaraiya and the others quickly followed after him.

The Saru summoner got there and quickly picked the naked infant up off the ground. That's when he noticed something tie itself around his arm,he held the child away from his body so he could see what it was.

The furry thing untied itself from around his arm and he was now able to see it clearly. It looked like a tail. Jiraiya and the others also noticed the furry appendage. They all trailed its origins as sarutobi turned the infant around. And there,right there,behind the kid,the fuzzy tail was protruding from his tail bone."Is that a tail ?"A rat masked ANBU asked.

Sarutobi moved his hand closer so he could feel it and what he found was that it had real flesh and bones,plus it felt warm,just like a real monkey tail. With a gob smacked expression on his face,he turned towards the thing the child had came in. It was something they had never seen before,so they sealed it in a scroll for later examination.

Deciding that it was getting too dark,they went on to setup camp in the forest ,non of them noticing the little POR(Planet Observation Robot) following them.

"Looks like a full moon..." Jiraiya said. Sigh! "My research is done best during a full moon" He complained. The group had just finished setting up camp and were about to sit and enjoy the very tasty ration bars.

"Man,these things suck! Why do they have to taste like cardboard? I mean why not add sugar. Sugary cardboard is better than a sugarless one." The rat masked ANBU complained,which earned him a couple "hai"s from the other ANBU.

Jiraiya turned from the ANBU to his left where Sarutobi examined the kid's tail with Enma. He had summoned the monkey king so he could have "a monkey's opinion on the matter". Can you believe it? A monkey's opinion The toad sennin shook his head.

"So,do you think it's the real thing?" Sarutobi asked

"Well...it does look like it. Maybe this child will be able to learn all twelve stages of the Saru style" Enma said as he looked over the child..

"Wait,what do you mean twelve? I thought they were eight." Sarutobi asked the saru(Monkey).

"Well,remember I asked you if you wanted a tail and you refused because it would be permanent. What I may have failed to mention to you is that levels nine to twelve need a tail,and a well trained one at that." Enma sighed "I am sorry for not telling you, I thought you already knew."

"No,don't wary about it,it's in the past,besides,a tail?" He smiled "I still haven't figured out how you guys are able to sit with those." The Two legends shared a chuckle "So,are you saying you wouldn't mind if he signed the saru summoning contract?"

"No," Enma replied. "Infect,my son would be a great partner for him." He finished,reaching for the child's hairy appendage. As soon as he did,the sleeping child's even breathe wasn't even anymore. His body was shivering and his limbs were stiff. In all,the little guy looked frozen. As Enma let go,the child started crying and reached forward and grabbed the first thing he could get his little hands on,which happened to be sarutobi and Enma's beards.

"Ah-ah-ah/aw-aw-aw" The scene brought smiles to Jiraiya and the others.

The little black haired kid opened his eye. He's black orbs reflecting the bright purple touched moon. He let go of the beards,stopped crying and started reaching for the sky. His actions surprised the others,but only,till they looked at the bright moon themselves.

"Beautiful,isn't it?" Enma asked,eyes staring up above.

All the shinobi looked up,sparing a moment of silence to just bask in the white illuminating brilliance in the sky. "So,have you chosen a name for him yet?" Enma asked.

"I was thinking of naming him Goku course of where he comes from.. What do you think?" Sarutobi asked the white monkey.

"I-" Enma never got to finish. The child's heart began to beat violently in his ribcage. This alarmed everyone. It began to beat faster and louder till it felt like war drums.

The Anbu were already near them,one of them taking the child to put at a safe distance,away from Sarutobi. You never know what might happen,the child might explode or something. The others surrounded the ex hokage.

Their eyes went wide as the child began to change. First he began to grow,then grow far. He grew till he became a giant hairy ape with red eyes,his body now being well above the tree line.

"Holy crap!" Jiraiya shouted,looking at the colossal ape that was a mere child just seconds ago.

After a few seconds of reaching up for the moon,the big ape started jumping south,towards what looked to be the highest mountains in the area. One jump taking it a great distance and then it would land with an earth shaking impact, leveling the trees in its path.

The others,seeing this,took off after it,jumping from tree to tree."It's going after Konoha!" An Anbu wearing a pig mask shouted.

"We must stop it before it reaches the leaf!" Sarutobi shouted as they ran.

When they got closer and the ape was finally in jutsu reach,the Anbu attacked ."Mud wall Technique!" The ram Anbu shouted.

The wall didn't even faze the giant ape. All it did was mark the place as a checkpoint to its destination .The others also noticed that. 'Ram must be a real dumbass if he thought that that would stop it.' A dog masked ANBU thought. "If you want to stop a HAIRY,colossal APE, all you need is...GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" He shouted after a couple hand seals..He exhaled a huge fire ball,shooting it at the ape's back. The attack was going to hit, but seconds before it struck,the tail got in its way and it instead hit the hairy appendage.

The ape roared when it felt the massive heat on its tail. It turned around and faced the attacking Anbu, eyes now glowing red with fury. The guy was ready to do the unholy in his pants when he saw them looking straight threw him and almost burning his soul.

As soon as the ape flapped the fire out,it smacked the ground so hard that it created a super crack that moved toward the dog. The guy narrowly missed falling into it

The other ninja began firing jutsu left and right. "Byakugan!" The pig shouted

"Summoning technique!" Jiraiya also shouted,summoning the toad boss,Gamabunta. Instantly,the giant toad ran at an incredible pace,heading straight for the ape,with a sword ready in the hand,

Sensing the impending danger,the ape charged up its power and gathered it in its core. When the power became strong enough,it fired it outwards throughout its whole body. The attack stopped Bunta and pushed him back a bit. It also stopped and reversed a wind blade attack by a bird masked ANBU. The attack missed its creator and sliced a couple trees in it's path. "Shit,that was close!" the Anbu cursed.

"Sarutobi-sama!" The pig Anbu ran towards the old ninja."Sir,I have found the solution. It's the tail..." He began to explain his findings to he's leader.

Mean while,Jiraiya and Gamabunta raced towards the giant ape again. When they got there,Bunta made a diagonal strike which left a large open wound across the beasts chest. "ROAR!"

Through tremendous pain,the ape uprooted two trees and used them as clubs to hopefully decapitate the toad. It got frustrated and angry as it was unable to hit the super quick toad. "Bunta,!" Jiraiya shouted.

"Lets finish this!" Gamabunta said as the two got ready to attack.

"The oil!" Jiraiya began hand sealing for a fire jutsu..

"Jiraiya!" the toad sage heard his name being called and turned toward the voice."Jiraiya,wait!" Sarutobi called to him.

The sennin,deciding that whatever the "old man" had to say must be important,asked "Bunta" to distract the "monkey" while he heard what Sarutobi had to say.

He jumped from the toad's head and landed gracefully next to the old monkey summoner. Sarutobi turned to the Pig faced Anbu. "Exactly as you told me." He said

"Yes,sir" The Pig said. He then turned to Jiraiya. "When I first activated my Byakugan I noticed that the ape's chakra network was a little different from ours. The beast has two extra major chakra tenketsus,one on the centre of the tail,the other on the very tip. The one on the tip is very powerful,but It also looks like it's getting i's power from somewhere. The energy is then distributed throughout the whole body-"

"Get to the point!" Jiraiya shouted

"The tail is what's giving it it's power and probably what helped it transform!" The ANBU shouted back at the sennin(brave ANBU).

"?"They quickly turned their heads and saw that Gamabunta had just been missed by a very powerful blast of pure energy that continued on its path till it destroyed a whole mountain.

The ape had just acted on pure instinct and fired a Ki blast from its mouth. The fight was getting a little too intense for the giants. "Got to go!" Jiraiya hurried back to his boss summons.

When he got there,Bunta helped him up while dodging a fist from the ape. "What took you so long!" The toad,shouted.

"We have to cut off the tail!"

"What?"

"We have to cut off the tail" Jiraiya told him. 'Or at least that's what I think they were getting at,unless they wanted me to seal the thing.' He thought,chuckling and shook his head at the stupid thought.

"Well,that should be easy enough" The toad replied with a smile. Bunta shot forward at crazy speeds. His target in sight and his blade in hand. The ape,however,decided to jump away from the toad and towards the mountain. It landed at the foot of the natural structure and quickly jumped up towards the peak. Bunta stopped when he saw this. Him and Jiraiya were puzzled by the ape's actions.

"What's it doing?" They both asked each other. The ape was on the peak trying to reach as far as it could for the moon.

"It's trying to...catch the moon." Jiraiya said,but his voice sounding very unsure.

"You think we should still carry on with...?" Gamabunta trailed off.

"Off course!We don't know if it's gonna go bananas again."

Gamabunta ran forward and then up the mountain. When he got to the top,he just made one swift slice and jumped past the ape and off the mountain.(showoff!) He didn't jump very high,but because of his altitude and momentum,landed a fair distance away from the mountain. The ape's tail fell off seconds later,and it began to change back to normal,but,because it was standing on the very edge,the child was left to fall. At this time Gamabunta had not landed yet,and when he did,the child was already halfway down.

"No!" Jiraiya shouted.

When the colossal summons touched the ground,he positioned his body to lean in the direction he was going. This helped him get a,some what,head start. Unfortunately,they arrived too late,and the child hit the ground,hard with his head. Smack!

Bunta and Jiraiya froze on the spot,with their hands extended in front of them as if to catch him.

After the shock ended,Jiraiya jumped off Gamabunta and went searching for the injured infant. He approached the spot where the child had fallen really slowl. The images which were going threw his head were not pleasant and were probably going to need something strong to drink later on. When he saw him,he was surprised to find him still intact. He was really expecting to find a littered ground with blood and body parts everywhere.

He went to check for his pulse. Jiraiya sighed,he wasn't really expecting to find anything,but checked anyway. "...? His alive? His alive!"

"How is that possible?" Gamabunta asked/shouted back.

"I don't know,but lets thank kami that he is. If the old man found out about this,man,he was going to have my head." 'Yes,only mine,cause you were going to run and leave me.' Jiraiya ended with a thought. He picked up the child and noticed he had a horrendous scar running from his left breast to just bellow his right ribs. "Oh my god!"

"What is it?" Bunta began to panic..well,as much panic a colossal boss can have anyway.

Jiraiya ran back to the giant toad,with Goku in his arms. "Look!" He showed the toad.

Bunta gave him a look of deep thought,with his pipe clenched tightly between his toad lips. "uh,seeing as I am not needed here any more,I-" He disappeared before he even finished his sentence.

"Coward." The sennin said,wrapping Goku with a blanket

He approached the others."What happened?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well,it mostly went as planned. We were able to cut the tail and we-"

"You what!" Sarutobi shouted. "You were surppose to seal it not cut it off. You're a seal master for crying out loud!. Sarutobi continued shouting as he took the child from him.

"UUhh"

"OK,if that was what didn't go well,what did?" Sarutobi asked him as he unwrapped the child to do some inspections.

".." Jiraiya was unable to answer.

As soon as Sarutobi unwrapped the head,he found a monstrous bump on the child's forehead. "What's this?"

"Uh,that was a mistake."

Sarutobi continued unwrapping the infant. After removing the blanket from the child's chest,he found the scar. "And this?" He asked

"That was also a mistake." Jiraiya replied,sheepishly. This whole situation earned him a stern look from Sarutobi and after the lecturing shouts from said shinobi,the group went back to where they had setup camp.

Morning came quickly,very quickly infect. They only had one and a half hours of dark before dawn. After two more hours of rest,the group was packing and getting ready to go.

Breakfast was those darn ration bars again. The ninjas were ready to go,when Jiraiya of all people,realized something. "Wait!" he said All eyes turned to him.. "Ever since we found this kid has anyone taken the time to feed him?"

"..." All eyes then turned to the person holding the baby.

"Off course not,we don't have anything to give him!" Sarutobi shouted back at the stares

"But we can't let him starve."

"What do you propose we give him?"

"How about this?" Jiraiya said,taking out a ration bar and put it near the baby's face.

"No,Jiraiya,we can't give him tha-"Sarutobi never got to finish,because Goku,who had smelled the food,woke up ,grabbed the ration from Jiraiya and threw it in his mouth. It never had a chance.

The others were speechless. 'Did he even chew?' One asked

Mean while,after swallowing,Goku began laughing and clapping and speaking in the language that was known only to the baby population of the universe. "Gaga-gugu!" He asked.

As they walked,Goku was still clapping. The kid was as happy as a baby could be. "Shhhhh," Sarutobi tried to quiet the infant. "Someone's coming" They all tensed and got ready for whatever may come. Goku,on the other hand,was still clapping and singing and giving away their position.

After a few seconds,the group met another team of Anbu. They told Sarutobi that they were sent by the Hokage to scout the northern region of fire country after the whole village heard a distant roar coming from this direction followed lated by a massive explosion.

Sarutobi told them that he already knew what had made that roar and that the hokage would be informed.

Agreeing,the ANBU decided to accompany them back home,but sent three to go checkout the area anyway. "Move out!" The captain said.

When they arrived,Sarutobi and Jiraiya went straight to the Hokage tower,were the Hokage was still busy with the papers from hell.

The door to the shadow's office opened to reveal the secretary. "Hokage-sama,Sarutobi-sama has returned. Should I let them in?" she asked.

"Yes." Namikazi Minato answered without looking up. He heard the door close,then,after a few seconds open again. "How was your trip?" he asked,as he raised his head.

Sarutobi just smiled at the blonde Hokage. "Our trip was great!" Jiraiya said,sarcasm oozing out of his teeth He didn't want to go in the first place. "Just like a vacation!" He continued

"What,did something happen?" Minato asked,knowing very well that something was up,especially after he heard the monstrous roar in the morning.

Sighing,Jiraiya went to sit on the window sill while Sarutobi relayed the events of the past few days to him. "The meeting went well." He began. He then went on to tell the Yondaime Hokage about their...trip.

The story dragged on for a while and when it was finished,the room went silent. After thinking,the Hokage looked at the bundle in Sarutobi's arms. "So,what are you planning on doing with him?" He asked.

They all looked at the infant. "You now old man," Jiraiya began, jokingly. "You could adopt him."

"..."

"..."

"...Wait,you mean you're actually considering it? I mean-"

"I think that's a great idea." Minato said,distracting what Jiraiya was to say. "Might be the perfect thing to keep you occupied." He finished,directing his attention to his predecessor.

After playing a questions and answers game,Sarutobi finally decided to adopt the little ape child.

"Judging from your story,Sarutobi(flying monkey) could be a great last name for him." Minato said.

"Sarutobi Goku.." Jiraiya tested.

The adoption process would normally take a month,but since the child wasn't from the village and it was for an ex hokage,it would take about a week or so to make it official.

After the meeting,Minato decided to go home. His wife was pregnant and already reaching the fool nine months in a few weeks. When he close his office door,however,three shadows stood in his path.

"Hokage-sama,there is something very important we have to report." One of the ANBU said.

The group of four then want in to the office. "What is it?" Minato asked.

"Sir, is gone. It is now replaced by a huge crater."

"Yes,I already know about that. The problem now will be when the village finds out." Minato moved around his desk. His eyes,with habit, roamed his desk till he noticed a piece of paper that he had forgotten to take with him. 'Man that was close. Kushina was going to kill me!' The paper was a list of foods his wife had asked – on told him to bring back when he returned. Things that were very far from where they lived,but closer to where he worked. His number one mission for the day. "Okay," He turned to the Anbu. "You guys may go." He said ,putting the paper in his pocket.

The three bowed and disappeared with swirls of smoke. Minato made a note to himself to remember to tell the village that they were testing a new jutsu or something. Besides,he really was working on a very powerful jutsu so it might work.

Three days later. "Hokage-sama!" Came a shout from the other side of the Hokage's door. A chuunin came rushing into the room with a paniced face. "Hokage-sama"

"What is it?" Minato asked him.

"There are two giant creatures approaching the north gate,sir." Minatofrowned, his eyes narrowing. "Sarutobi-sama is already at the gates."

Minato was about to go when he heard somebody else call him.

"Hokage-sama,I was sent to inform you that Kushina-san is in the hospital." Another chuunin said.

"Wha-! Is she alright? What happened?"

"I not sure,but I think it might be about the pregnancy."

"!"

He quickly turned his head towards the northern gate. "Such power"he said. Minato could now feel two chakra signatures heading their way,and they were huge! He quickly turned to the two chuunin. "Send all available shinobi to the north gate. Engage if attacked,only if attacked!"

"Hai,Hikage-sama!" And then ran out the door.

Minato then disappeared with a blur of yellow.

At the gates,Sarutobi was looking out into the night's horizon where two giant silhouettes could be seen,especially where he stood on the wall. He then heard silent footsteps approach from behind. He looked back and saw hundreds of shinobi heading his way.

"What is it?" He heard some ask one another.

"Sarutobi-sama," The professor turned to his left to see a Hyuuga Jounin;Hyuuga Hizashi,facing the approaching giants. "What are they?" Hizashi asked.

Sarutobi turned back towards the horizon "Demons" he said,gaining the attention of all who were there. "Tailed demons."

"Tailed demons?" Another shinobi,asked.

"Yes. Demons whose power is determined by the number of tails they have." Sarutobi answered. He had read about them in some of the scrolls in the hokage collection. Although they were incomplete,they still gave a clear indication of what they were.

"Demons attacking konoha?" Hizashi put words to everyones thoughts.

Mean while,at the hospital,Kushina screamed at the top of her lungs. "Minato,where the hell are you!Ahh!"

Minato came rushing through the hospital door. "Kushina-chan" He said.

Seeing him,Kushina began to shout:. "Don't Kushina-chan me. You did this to me! This is your fault! Ahh!"

Minato stepped forward and held Kushina's hand,which she instantly squeezed..

Back at the gates,the demons were almost upon them. One had nine tails. This one must be really powerful. The other had four. The one with nine looked like a fox and the one with four looked more like the ape they had fort just a couple days ago,only this one had long tusk-like teeth and horns on its forehead. Both of them had red fur. A fitting color for demons. The kyuubi(nine tails),swung a tail and leveled all the trees in its path. The Yonbi(four tails),let loose a monstrous roar and increased its speed towards them.

Some of the brave and strong shinobi had advanced forward and away from the village,taking the battle far away from it. Hizashi was among them,a few other's from his clan standing by him.

Sarutobi looked at the sea of shinobi and the smallest smile ever began to show on his lips. "They're strength appears when they've got something important to protect." He said. He then turned back to the approaching Yonbi. 'Where is Jiraiya when you need Gamabunta?' He thought.

Jiraiya was far away from Konoha. He took off saying his spy network needed constant checkups,or something like that. "Where is Minato?" Sarutobi asked.

"The Hokage got held up at the hospital." A tiger masked Anbu said.

Sarutobi turned to her. "What's wrong?".

"I don't know,sir"

"Go and tell him that two hostile Tail demons are about to attack Konoha,"

"Hai." The Anbu disappeared

When the Yonbi came close to the front line shinobi,it just swept through them like they were nothing. Those who still stood let loose their rage and chakra techniques began flying everywhere. Most of them preferring fire,hoping to have it catch on the beast's fur.

Back at the Hospital,the Anbu had told Minato about the events at the gate. "Tailed Demons?" He asked.

"Hai,Hokage-sama."

Minato quickly went back to the room his wife was screaming in. He apologized to her and told her it was very,very,very important. Giving her more inromation might be bad for the child.

When he arrived at the gate,he found it destroyed,along with the surrounding buildings. He turned to the Anbu. "Evacuate the civilians!" He said

"Hai,Hokage-sama!"

Minato made his way forward and quickly found Sarutobi. "What took you so long?" The old man asked.

"Kushina is in labor."

"Right now?"

"Yes,as we speak." Minato answered.

Sarutobi made a step forward but Minato stopped him. "We can't win like this."

"Do you have another plan?"

"..."

"Well?"

"Yes,but I don't know if it will work for both of them." The Hokage said.

It's worth a try." Sarutobi said.

Sighing,Minato told one of his ninjas to go to the hospital then come and tell him after Kushina had given birth,while he and Sarutobi helped to pushed the demons back and away from the village.

After the chuunin left,Minato summoned Gamabunta and they jumped towards the demons. Sarutobi disappeared from his spot. His hand already going through complex seals. After a few seconds he appeared with an explosion right in the Kyuubi's breathing space. The frames taking the form of a rooster. "Katon: Chicken Surprise!" He roared.

After several close calls,it was decided that Bunta needed help,so a second giant toad was summoned. "Gamagosai!" Minato shouted after jumping off Gamabunta and hitting the air with his palm Before he even touched the ground,a colossal green toad with one big sword on the back,appeared under him.

Gamagosai unsheathed his giant blade and went straight for Kyuubi with Minato on his head,while Bunta faced against the Yonbi. The two toads were moving at incredible speeds which was the only way to avoid the demons. Yonbi then shot a large wave of lava from its mouth. The wave missed Bunta and was heading straight for the village.

Seeing this,Minato,still on Gamagosai,fired a water jutsu to counter the hot earth wave. He found that his attack wasn't enough. Soon other shinobi joined in,but it wasn't until Sarutobi used a powerful mud justu,did the lava stop..

"Gamagosai!" Minato shouted,pointing a finger at the demon ape. The toad didn't even speak,just shot forward. When they got there,the toad attacked,but it's blade was caught by the ape. When this happened,Minato didn't even wait to see who would win,he jumped of Gosai's head. Using an incomplete Resengan,he hit the demon right between the eyes,giving Gosai an advantage in the tug of war.

Without wasting time,the toad pulled its sword free and made six quick cuts to the ape's body. "Chew on that!" He said.

The wounds,however,just closed up,leaving no signs of injury on the demon. Then,taking a deep breath,it released a monstrous roar which was accompanied by super heated breath.

"Get away!" Minato,who had returned to his position on top of Gamagosai,shouted. Those who didn't move quickly enough were turned to hard ash.

Then the chuunin he had sent to the hospital finally came back and called to his kage who appeared next to him with a yellow blur.

He and Sarutobi then both went to the hospital. When they got there,they found Kushina sweating and burning up. "She's caught a fever." One of the nurses said.

Minato went up to his wife and held her hand then kissed her forehead. After which,she opened her eyes. "Minato?" She asked,weakly.

"Yes." Answered the Hokage.

"Where is my son?" Kushina was then given the infant to hold. The parents later agreed to name the child Naruto. A name taken from one of the characters in Jiraiya's novel. After that she slipped in to unconsciousness..

"Please,take care of Naruto. And...I'm sorry" Minato whispered to her. He then took the child and turned to Sarutobi. "The technique won't work with only one infant."

"Why? The Shiki Fuujin technique won't be able to seal two demons in one body?"

"Yes,so I'll have to seal them within two different bodies. Do you think one of the ninja clans would be willing to help out?"

"You mean one of the prestigious clans give one of their own? No,I don't think so."

"Then what should we do?" Minato asked. Although he asked this question,they both knew the answer,but Minato couldn't bring himself to consider it. Unlike Naruto,Goku wasn't from this village,and unlike Naruto,Goku wasn't his son,so it felt even worse to do this to him.

The two shinobi found themselves in Sarutobi's house,in front of Goku's crib. The place was quiet till an explosion vibrated on the walls "Can you do me a favor?" Minato asked,his voice even..

"Of course. What is it?"

"Can you allow me to adopt Goku?"

"What? Why?" A surprised Sarutobi asked Minato.

"I'll explain later…please?"

Sarutobi agreed,but with a confused frown on his face.

"Thanks." Minato,who had forgotten that only his blood can survive the Hiraishin technique,took both boys and disappeared.

"Minato!" Sarutobi tried to stop him,but was too late.

He arrived at the battle field a couple minute later,in time to see the Yonbi shoot out a huge ball of lava. "Hizashi,look out!" Another Hyuuga jounin shouted,but Hizashi was too late. The lava ball hit him and a couple other ninja who were close to him. They all perished in a liquid sea of hellish red.

As this happened,the Hokage had somehow made it on top of Gamabunta's head,and the two..uh,four,were moving closer to the Demons. When they got close enough,Minato activated the technique.

The Shinigami appeared in between them and the two demons. It was as if everything went in slow motion. The death god removed the demons' souls and put their yang energies in the two bodies left to fall lifelessly on the ground.

The Kyuubi was sealed within baby Naruto,after which,whisker marks appeared on his cheeks to indicate the demon's presence. The Yonbi was sealed within Goku,which resulted in his hair color changing to red.

Minato quickly put the eight trigram seal on the two boys.,sealing the demons in their bellies. When the blonde Hokage looked up,he met the eyes of the Shinigami. Cold and dead,but alive. He could feel them pulling on his soul.

At this time,every one was looking at him. He had just defeated the demons. Most of them wanted to rejoice,but couldn't. The death god was still there. Why was it still here and it looked like it was waiting for something.

Minato disappeared from Bunta's head and reappeared next to Sarutobi and gave him the two infants "Please,take care of them." Sarutobi just nodded. Minato then made his way back to the Shinigami to give his offering. When he got there,the Shinigami wasted no more time and just pulled his soul out,leaving his body to fall on the ground,dead.

Everything was quiet. Everybody was confused. ' Why was the Hokage on the ground. He won against the demons. Why is this happening.' Unknown to all of them,there was a little robot that had just recorded the whole thing.

The little POR robot sat out to find the moon. It would use it as a satellite to send the recordings back to Planet Vegeta. The saiyans have found that using the moon is the best way to send info to other planets,but since Earth has one moon the information will take a year to transfer.

The Present time

Sarutobi shifted in his seat. Sighing,he took the letter Minato had written to him and looked at it again.

'Sarutobi,' It said 'I know that you have already figured out my reasons for wanting to adopt Goku,but I'll say them anyway.

Although I have faith that the village will treat them as heroes and love them,I can't put all of my faith in them. So if life gets tough for the boys,having  
them as brothers will atleast guarantee that they are kept together and not apart.

The second reason is that I feel even worse doing this to him when he isn't my  
son.. So,I'm hoping that this will help me find peace...someday.

I leave everything to Naruto,Goku and Kushina,including all the techniques I was working on.

Last thing,Please apologize to Kushina for me.

Thanks

Namikazi Minato.'

After reading,Sarutobi sighed again. Minato was right,but there were also bad news. Just yesterday,a day after the demons were sealed,Uzumaki Kushina died. Things got even worse when the council called a meeting to discuss the jinchuuriki's fates. Some wanted to make them into weapons(this totally pissed Sarutobi off). Then there were those who wanted to keep them apart,saying if not,then the two "demons" will have a chance to plan their revenge against the village. Some even add: "They should be killed."How self fish can a person be?

Sarutobi found that the only solid argument he could make was that they were brothers,they were going to have a ruff life and they would need each other. Surprisingly this worked,and the boys will at least have each other to lean on if things got tough.. All in all,the only thing good about this is that they now had a cover up for what Goku had done to . The Village would now be told that the roar that they heard had been made by one of the demons,and that the mountain was also destroyed by the demons.

Sarutobi massaged his head. 'The troubles of a Hokage never end'. He thought,then someone knocked on the door. "Yes?"

"Hokage-sama." A Chuunin entered.

"Hear" Sarutobi said,giving her a sheet of paper.

The Chuunin took a quick look at the paper. 'Uzumaki Goku and Uzumaki Naruto ?'

"You are to take them to the orphanage." The Hokage said,gesturing to the two infants.

"Hai,Hokage-sama."The Chuunin replied as she took the kids then walked out..

Releasing one last sigh,Sarutobi took out his pipe and lit it,the scent instantly calming his aching head. He then took out a brush and signed his name on a document,then put it on the side with the others he had already gone through.

(A/N:Goku,while still in the pod,never grew. He was in hyper sleep. People in hyper sleep don't eat or go to the bathroom. All their bodily functions are stopped so they can survive the whole trip. The end result would mean no growth.)

I just wanted to get that out. He's not two years old. Not by body or mind,just time,and time doesn't mean anything

Review


	3. Chakra and Ki

Chapter 2:chakra and ki

Vegeta-sei

King Vegeta was leaning against the railings of the spectator section of the battle stadium. This is where saiyans get to settle feuds,battle to acquire higher positions in government or just battle for recreational purposes.

This battle that the King was watching was of great importance to him - nowhere near recreational. His son,Prince Vegeta,had requested a bout with one of his officers. He had specifically picked Taito - captain and leader of the elite Blue squad.

This dual was important because whoever arises as victor would get to occupy the position of Captain of the Blue squad,but what was most important - for the King that is - is that if the Prince won,the victory will prove to the whole planet that the Vegeta bloodline is the greatest there is. A grin appeared on the king's face. 'Vegeta has gone far beyond those of his own age. This battle can still go either way and that in itself was saying something. For a nine year old to go against a captain? The smile on his face broadened

He turned his eyes towards Taito. The guy was bruised all over. His black spandex was torn on the torso and his armor was no longer on him but scatted all over the place. His hair was no longer in neat spikes which leaned to the left style,but messy and pointing in all directions. He also wore a red bandanna with a black family seal on his forehead. He has dark eyes and two scars going over his left one. The guy looked like he has been through a fair amount of battles. But that was the King's opinion. He then turned towards his son,with his gravity defying hair style,dark eyes and blue spandex.

Prince Vegeta was tired. His left eye was twitching with a purple tint around it. His whole body was bruised and the right shoulder of his armor was missing. He stood holding his right arm. Breathe coming out hard,he stared down his opponent. 'How can this happen? I am stronger than this! I am Prince Vegeta!' He grit his blood stained teeth and tightened the grip around his injured arm.

He watched as red flames appeared around his opponent. "Are you ready,my prince?" Taito taunted.,which got Vegeta's blood boiling. He summoned his own power and with a small bust,blue flames appeared around him. Taking that as an answer,Taito shot forward determined to finish this fight. Vegeta put himself in a stance and got ready to defend.

As soon as the two warriors came into contact,they both disappeared and reappeared high above the stadium,trading blows,but because Vegeta had a handicap,he got punched in the face and sent flying back. When he finally got himself under control he only had a couple split seconds to dodge a kick to the face and counter using a Ki blast at point blank range.

The energy ball exploded and sent both fighters flying apart. When they regained control,Taito shot five large Ki blasts at the young prince.

Vegeta moved to the right to dodge the first,then moved to the left to dodge the second and with a ki enhance arm,hit the third to the left,the forth to the right and using greater force,sent the fifth flying after the third.

He had sent the forth ball flying towards his father. Before it made contact with his head,though,the king of all saiyans caught it and with his own ki crashed it into nothingness. He chuckled. Vegeta has always been a chicky brat.

"My Lord!" One of the palace guards shouted as he ran towards King Vegeta. "Sire," He said when he finally reached his lord. "I was sent to inform you that project CSR has just gotten a break through."

"Excellent." The king said without removing his eyes from the battle. 'Finally,now we will be able to read the chakra signatures of those Earthlings.' For four years now,the saiyans have been trying to create a new chakra reading scouter system that will be able to read chakra as accurately as ki can be read by the standard Q8 scouter(A.N: Q8 was made up. It's the name we are going to use to identify the normal ki reading scouter). For months now,the technician and engineers have been close to achieving it,but chakra is really hard to read. Unlike ki,chakra has many components and can be used in many ways.

Four years ago,the Planet Observation Robot's recordings had arrived on the planet and what they saw.. The king clenched his teeth.

Flashback;Four years previously.

King Vegeta walked into the communication room. Inside he found three engineers and the two he had put in charge - Beetru and Bardock.

"My lord,hear." Beetru said gesturing towards the monitor that was to be used. She looked like most saiyan nicely built and curves on all the right places. She wore a dark green spandex with black uniform armor. She had no scars on the face and her hair was pulled back into a spiky pony tail. "We get to see Kakarott make a fool of himself." She said,smiling at Bardock.

"You mean more then..." Bardock trailed off,showed his own smile. He didn't need to finish,they all knew he was referring to Beetru's eldest son who had failed an easy first mission to a pathetic pink planet that has never seen violence before. Now he ranks among the weakest on the planet,and ever since,Beetru has been waiting for her friend Bardock's offspring to have a similar failure.

The group gathered around the monitor. "And Action!" One of the engineers said as he pressed the play button.

It all started as you'd aspect - a primitive race discovering something new and greater than themselves and try to make sense of it. "Simple humans." Beetru said after seeing the surprised faces when the Earthlings examined the pod.

"Pathetic." The king said in a dead pan voice.

When night came and Kakarott transformed,the saiyans all had uncontrollable smirks on their faces. 'The humans are about to taste the great power that a saiyan commands'. Was probably what they were all thinking. Their smirks soon disappeared however,after witnessing Kakarott get defeated easily by some guy with white hair,riding a colossal amphibious beast.

They continued watching with anger developing from seeing one of their own get taken in by a dumb primitive race as if he were some lost mutt or something.

They all suddenly heard a cracking sound and turned their eyes to Bardock. They gazes trailed down his arm till they saw his scouter clenched very tightly in his left hand. The gadget probably screamed before he crushed it.

Kakarott was then taken to a village which was later attacked,and judging from the date,it had been after a few days of uneventful time which POR had skipped.

The attackers were two giant creatures which had great control of the planets elements. Nothing like what they've seen. "I would like to see their power levels." The king spoke with his eyes kept firmly on the screen.

"Yes,sire." An engineer replied as he punched a few bottoms on the computer.

Every being on the screen was now accompanied by a numerical reading of their ki levels."One thousand? The power those things are using is far beyond a thousand." The king said.

"Yes," Bardock agreed. "And their power isn't even changimg. It's as if they're not using ki but something else." He deduced.

"Yes you're right," The engineer who just activated the power levels agreed. "It's not ki. Ki is unable to control any element. The Earthlings are using a different kind of power." He said then thought for a second. "There is another power that is similar to the one they are using but it's one used by a very advanced race. The Earthlings are nowhere near that sophisticated"

The Tech saw the king look at him,which,in other words,meant 'go on'. "The power is called Chakra,used to manipulate almost anything a person wishes. The Namekians are each born with at least one chakra ability. Whether it be rejuvenation,healing or being able to materialize matter out of thin air,they can do it."

"And you believe the Earthlings are able to use this...chakra?" The king asked the guy.

"Truthfully,sire? No. The Nameks are vary advanced,they are even able to use their chakra to enhance their ki attacks and make them more powerful. If they had stronger ki levels,the Namekians would be among the most powerful races in the universe,plus I don't think the Earthlings even know what ki is. I mean look at them."

They all looked at the ki levels of the humans which ranged from fives,tens and twenties,however, there was one that had a descent power level. This guy had the right idea with his spandex,only the color was horrible. It was a light green with orange leg-warmers. He had the power level of one-hundred and thirteen,but it was still very weak compared to the saiyans'.

They continued watching and saw another person riding the same giant amphibious beast as earlier. The guy held Kakarott and another infant in his arms. They saw him make his way toward the two beasts.

"He's going to feed those things my son?" With anger,Bardock asked no one in particulate,but promised great pain for the guy with yellow hair if he went through with it.

The guy stopped as he approached the beasts and didn't advance further. He just stood there,and after a couple seconds,another creature appeared between him and the beasts.

"WHAT?" The saiyans all shouted at once. This new being had the power level of TEN MILLION!

"That's not poss-it can't-it's-HOW!" The king tried to word the thoughts of all who were present in the room.

The powerful being had an appearance that demanded total and absolute fear. It had purple skin,large white mane and had on a white robe. It did quick work of the two beasts,killing them instantly. And when they weren't expecting,the saiyans were hit by surprise once again when the two infants in the guys arms' power levels shot up to a thousand.

"How is this possible? How are the humans able to do this? AND WHEN DID THIS RACE GET SO POWERFUL?" King Vegeta grits his teeth.

When it all ended,the saiyans were left staring at a black screen. After what seemed like an hour,the others all turned to the king. "This is to be classified as top secr-on,above top secret and if any of you leaks this to the public or anyone,I will personally paint my wall with your insides. Am I understood?"

"Sire." They all nodded.

"Good,now,I want you to begin a new project. You are to find out all you can about this new power the humans are using. I want to know everything about it. And from now on,planet Earth is to be considered a no-go area until I say otherwise. Do I make myself clear?" He looked at Bardock in particular.

"Yes,sire."

Flashback End

The king focused his attention back on the battle. Vegeta was showing signs of exhaustion. His fighting style uses great amounts of ki. He had learned to draw out large amounts of it and make use of them in battle,but all that was bad for his reserves. His breathes were coming out faster and harder than before,and his power level is very low. "Taito's attacks are still powerful. This battle is lost to Vegeta." The king pushed himself away from the railings and walked away from the battle with the guard in tow.

Seeing his father walk away,Vegeta felt anger well up inside of him so he charged Taito. His punches were clumsy and the black clad saiyan realized this. Vegeta kept stealing looks towards the departing form of his father. No matter who you are or whose brat you were,the goal of every child is to impress his father,but now ,with him gone,vegeta wouldn't be able to do that. "AND IT'S ALL YOUR FOLT!" The young prince shouted,directing his full attention back towards his opponent. His punches became more accurate but Taito was still faster and soon overpowered him. He sent a chain of punches and kicks his way,ending with a blast that was larger than needed.

Vegeta tried to get up after that,but couldn't. The medics came and took him away. Taito,with a satisfied smirk on his after them.

King Vegeta walked through the halls of the step he took displaying the saiyan's regal demeanor. He had a mission. 'I will find a way to use chakra. It, combined with my ki power will make the whole universe crown me king. I'll be far more powerful than the colds.' He chuckled..

They reached the door that led to the lab. The facility was added to the palace about two and a half years ago. The public was starting to get...nosy - for lack of a better word. Most wanted to know what secret project their king was working on and some began asking what CSR stood for. All that began to annoy him so he told them he scraped it. Said it was a failed project and stopped his people from working in the labs they were using. He then built a new lab deep within the confines of the palace and away from prying eyes. So now the whole operation was a secret,and that's exactly how the king preferred it.

He opened the door and went inside. The guard positioned himself on its side,joining his college who was stationed on the other side of it .

Once inside,he noticed that all the occupants were spotting ear to ear grins. "Something to celebrate?" He asked,showing his own smile.

"Definitely,sire." Beetru excitedly said,walking towards a tank containing a little green man. "We were able to read these little guy's chakra level and we found that it's actually higher than his ki." She then directed the king towards one of the monitors. "Hear we've got his ki level sitting at ten" She pointed on the screen. "And hear," She moved her finger to point somewhere else on the screen. "We've got the chakra sitting way ahead at one-thousand five hundred and two."

"The Nameks are all born with a chakra level of one-thousand,and anything above that is what they earned on their own.". Bardock filled him in on their resent findings.

"Okay. When are you going to upload the new data on the P.O.R?" King Vegeta asked.

"This new system works on precisely eighty six Tera bytes of processing power,while the old needed about a tenth of that. We're going to have to make a new Planet Observation Robot."

"And how long is this to take?" The king asked,his mood already spoiled.

"We have already started,so it should take only a short while."

"While?" The king faced the guy who just spoke.

"A Cycle(week) or two. But when the P.O.R finally gets there," The tech added quickly "We won't have to wait long to receive feedback."He hoped telling the king this would return his good mood. "The Earth may only have one moon but there is a planet near it that has a very high number of them. This new system would have taken years to transfer using only one moon,but this other planet will be able to cut the time in to a fraction of what it was suppose to be ." He finished,waiting for the king's reply with sweat racing down his face.

King Vegeta just turned around and walked towards the door. "Let me know when you're finished making the bot." He said as he walked out.

Those who remained in the room released breathes they never realized they were holding. The smiles soon returned after that.

The next day,they were all awakened by a devastating explosion. Thinking it to be an attack,all defense unites accompanied by a few guards and the king himself,went to investigate. When they got there,they found the royal training room blown to bits. Acting quickly,they all searched the dusty ruble using their scouters.

On the kings scouter,a lone figure standing in the middle of the debris,appeared. "Vegeta?"When the dust cleared,they were able to see Vegeta's little form. He seemed to be laughing about something. He then began walking towards them and then up to his father.

With a big grin on his face,Vegeta approached his father. "My lord," He said bowing to the king. "I would like to have one more bout with Taito."

"NO!" The king said with a frown. "You cannot just challenge someone every five seconds just because you feel a little stronger! It's not done that way! I don't want you coming to me with another challenge,not for another year ! Come back after you've trained." He said,turning and walking away from his son. Everyone else soon followed and walked away from the young prince.

Vegeta stood on the same spot for hours with his fists clenched. When he finally walked away,people had already began clearing the debris.

Two days later,king Vegeta was sitting in his study looking over a couple very important documents. Paper work sucks here too. As he set there,he heard quick footsteps coming his way in the hallway,then followed by a knock on his door.

The intruder quickly went in and bowed before her king. "My lord,there is something very urgent that needs to be brought to your attention." She said presenting the king with a piece of paper.

He took it and began reading. 'Prince Vegeta has issued a death challenge.' It said. "WHAT! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"Right now,sire."

The king frowned as he continued reading. 'The prince has challenged captain Taito to a death dual. It is unknown whether Taito excepted or not,but if he-' He stopped reading,balled the paper and threw it in the bin. "What is that boy thinking?" Even the king can't stop a death challenge. The event is taken very serious on the planet. The only way to get out of it would be if Taito refused the challenge,but then he would have to forfeit his position to Vegeta,which is unlikely,but he might. Who knows? We'll just have to wait and see.

Meanwhile,somewhere within the metropolis of Vegeta,Taito was walking home. It's been a very long day for him and all he wanted to do was sit next to his mate and relax,maybe even have relations. "Yeah" He sighed,not realizing his steps have become faster.

This part of the city was really quiet. Not many people lived here and there won't a lot of businesses either… that's exactly how he preferred it. He kept walking,but suddenly felt as if he was being watched. He began to feel uneasy so he activated his scouter and searched the surrounding area. He found two signatures that he recognized and quickly turned left,heading in to a dark ally.

He stood there for a while waiting,. Five shadows suddenly appeared around him. "I take it you already know?"The one standing directly in front of him asked.

"Know what?"

"The young prince has challenged you to a death dual. You are going to accept I presume?"

Taito thought about it for a second,scratching his face.

The shadow stepped forward. "Let me rephrase that. " It said. "You are going to accept,am I understood?"

"Yes,sir." He said,staring in to the dark space on the silhouette's face.

"Good. Make sure the event takes part as soon as possible."

"Okay." He said walking away.

When he was gone one of the other shadows looked at the one that was talking. "Do you think he'll actually go through with it?"

"Yes." He said. 'This is the perfect opportunity we've been waiting for. Taking out the foolish prince will be another step towards me acquiring my well deserved title as king of Vegeta.' The shadow had an unseen sinister smile on his face,but it soon disappeared. 'If that fool takes this opportunity from me,I'll make sure he suffers.'

The day of the battle came quickly. Within a day it was known that Taito had accepted and preparations were made. Whomever won,this was surelt going to be an event remembered for years to come within their star network.

The stadium was full. People wanted to see this fight. Venders were everywhere selling treats and because saiyans ate a lot,business boomed. People were laughing and discussing how they thought the fight was going to go. Everybody was enjoying themselves - an event for the whole family.

After what seemed like forever,the fighters were brought out. A loud cheer rocked the stadium's foundation when the young prince entered. 'You just can't help but admire this brat'. A person in the crowd said. "He is going to be missed."

Another cheer was released for his opponent,but nowhere near as loud as the first.

The king set uncomfortably in his seat. 'How could that brat do this? How can he act so impulsively? Sure he's grown stronger,but so has his opponent. That is the nature of a saiyan after all.' He kept his eyes firmly on his son and he was going to keep them there for the duration of the battle.

"FIGHTERS READY?" A loud voice boomed throughout the stadium.

"Are you ready?" Vegeta asked his opponent,feeling cocky.

"Huh." Was the only response Taito gave as he lowered in to stance.

"FIGHT!"

Both fighters disappeared,followed by loud booms throughout the stadiums. They reappeared in the center with their fists connected,he force of the impact clearly visible to the spectators.

"GO VEGETA!" A group of young saiyan girls shouted. "Vegeta is so hot" One among them added.

The two warriors disappeared again,only this time when they reappeared,Tato's foot connected with Vegeta's stomach,sending him flying into a wall. Seeing his opponent in a jam,Taito powered a large red glowing sphere and shot it at him.

Vegeta looked like he had been chiseled from the wall. He blinked his eyes open and looked up. He saw the bright red sphere and realized he only had two seconds to act or he'd be turned into ash. Using his ki,he created a spherical force field around himself which quickly ate away at the wall,freeing him instantly.

The energy ball collided with the shield and fort to overpower it. Seeing his attack stopped,Taito pushed his hands forward to give it an extra boost. "HAA!"

The two forces struggled for dominance till Vegeta added more power to his. "YHAA!" He charged,extending his shield outward. He pushed the red blast back and when it got far enough he released his and waited for his opponents'.

He jumped and hit it past then ran towards Taito. "Vegeta!Vegeta!" The crowd roared. He gathered ki in each hand,planning to use it to punch a hole through his opponent's thymus.

"Is that all you've got? You think I'll let you off easy this time?"Taito shouted as Vegeta approached. "This is a fight for DEATH!" He caught Vegeta's arms,stopping his advance. Taito then shifted his foot to get better balance. "Enjoy it..CAUSE IT'S YOUR LAST!" He threw Vegeta upwards,sending him close to a hundred stories high.

After regaining himself,Vegeta looked down to his opponent. "FINE,YOU THINK YOUR MORE POWERFUL THEN ME?" He shouted,a blue flaming aura appearing around him. "WELL,LETS SEE!" He cupped his hands and gathered his energy.

Taito,with his head facing up,summoned his own ki. A red aura ignited around him. "CRIMSON CANNON!" He shot a red beam toward Vegeta.

Vegeta,on the other hand,shot a blue one south. The attacks connected and immediately began fighting for dominance. After going back and forth for a while,Vegeta began laughing. "You really are weak," He said. "And this is not my true power." 'well,it was till that day.' He recalled.

Flashback

The day Vegeta fort Taito,he'd been taken to the rejuvenation tank. After recovering,he went to the training room and began working off his anger. He trained for most of the night till he decided to work on his ki attacks.

With anger still dominating his feelings,Vegeta tightened his fists and summoned his ki. His hands began to glow a faint Purple. He began to feel a different energy gather in his hands. Feeling the need to test this new power,he put in all of his energy-which wasn't mush. Out of his hands,he shot a purple beam which,after hitting the wall,exploded and destroyed the whole room.

Flashback End

"NOW I'VE GOT THE POWER TO DEFEAT YOU!" Vegeta shouted and stopped his attack.

"What is he doing?" The king was on the edge of his seat.

The red beam began to ascend towards the prince. He clenched his fists and summoned his power. A purple glow became visible around them then bright rays began to escape from his fingers."GARLICK GUN!" He shot the beam.

The red one was already very close when they collided,but red was quickly overpowered by purple. It reached the halfway mark and past it with record time.

"RUN! The guy on the mike shouted right before he abandoned his post. Everybody began clearing out of the stadium,trying to save themselves.

"NOW FEEL THE POWER OF THE SUPER ELITE!" Vegeta increased the attacks power.

Taito put in his full power but all he could manage was to slow it down. "DARRRNN IT!" There was nothing he could do. If he tried to run,the attack would only come down faster and if he stays,it will eventually kill him. He chuckled at this.

The great beam came crashing down. The stadium never stood a chance as it was now replaced by a purple dome of enegy. "EXCELLENT!" The king clapped as he flouted over the dome. "Excellent ,Vegeta."

When the attack ended,a crater now stood where the stadium was and Taito was nowhere in sight. "Excellent Vegeta" The king continued to praise as he approached him. "You have done well my son."

"Thank you father." The prince said,wearing a face slicing grin. He just couldn't help it,he also felt proud of himself.

That same day,Vegeta was made captain of the Blue squad…at nine years of age. "My son has achieved what most don't till they reach a more mature age. I am very proud of you my son,and I now know that you'll make us all proud when you finally take your place as king of Vegeta."

The crowd went crazy. All the Little girls shouting his name. "Thank you father." Vegeta said,bowing to the king.

Two years later on Earth

A small sphere incased in flames broke in to the atmosphere. It went crashing into a dark forest.

POR2 levitated out of the ruble and sent out a radio signal to locate its counterpart. It found it very quickly,seems it was just a few miles from where the other had landed. It set out looking for its counterpart.

POR was doing its scheduled checkups on Kakarott. It hovered over a window where,inside,two children played and laughed. A blond haired boy kept pointing and laughing at a red haired boy's drawing on the floor. "Goku,yours looks funny. What is it?" He asked.

"It's me standing on top of the world. I'm going to be the strongest ninja ever!" The red hair,claimed. "So,Naruto,what did you draw?" He asked the blonde.

"It's me standing on top of the second strongest person on Earth." Naruto lied,not wanting to be out done by his brother.

"So that means you're the second strongest person?" Goku asked.

"No! I'm the first!" Naruto shouted.

"No,you beat second so your second!" Goku shouted back.

"NO,I BEAT HIM. HE WAS FIRST,NOW HE'S SECOND SO THAT MAKES ME FIRST!"

"NO YOUR NOT!"

"YES I AM!"

"NOT!"

"AM!"

"NOT!"

"AM!"

The POR focused on the two kids. They were always like his. First they had fun but it would end with an argument,but they never fort physically,ever,and it always ended with them laughing and having fun again.

The POR turned and went away,but before it got far it got a signal from an unknown source. The signal seemed to be calling it so it followed.

Just outside the village,the two robots met. They began circling each other till POR2 landed on the back of the robot. Mating style, POR2 injected a needle inside the first and began uploading information into its own system.

When it was finished,it sent a static charge into the first,frying it's system. After dropping it,POR2 took flight,heading straight for the village.

Else where in the village,the Hokage was busy with paper work. He was having diplomatic difficulties with some of the other villages. The only great village they were allied to was sand,but even that relationship was shaky.

A couple years ago,about a month after the demons attacked Konoha,Kumo changed its mind on the whole alliance thing. Know body even came to the village,only a massager bird was sent,but that wasn't all that had happened at this time. A few days before that,Hyuuga Hizashi's wife had disappeared,along with his son. They were never found and Kumo had sent a message saying that if the leaf got anywhere near their village it would be an act of war. Perhaps the two incidents were connected or perhaps Cloud just felt stronger because Minato died,or maybe they feared that the demons might then have a reason to attack them. They still didn't know why they attacked. All of this is up to the the Hokage to fix.

A couple months later when the POR's recorded data arrived on Vegeta,the planet was at war. A group of rebels had arisen from the shadow and attacked the palace. It was either you choose a side or die,and if you chose the wrong side,around the wrong people,you die.

The war went on for three years. Meanwhile,the king had asked the techs to record everything so he can look at later. Which they did,since Beetru and Bardock were also taking part in the war and nobody was there to supervise.

Since none of the two sides wanted to destroy the planet,the fighting was kept at small scale. When the moon came around,the fighting stopped. Both sides still wanted to have a kingdom when this is over.

Sometime during the first months of the year,Vegeta found himself wandering the palace trying to get his mind of the war. They've been fighting nonstop for a while now,and although it did wanders for his power level,which was on eighteen thousand,the battles was beginning to take their toll on his emotions. Just a few months ago,the blue squad was ambushed and a lot of his comrades were killed,leaving only two at his commend.

He turned a corner and kept walking,but before he got far he came across a guarded door. He stopped in front of it and looked at the two guards. "This area is restricted. No one is to go in to the room - the king's order." One of the guards said.

"Even the prince?" Vegeta eyed them carefully.

The guards looked at each other with questioning eyes. Seeing them hesitate,Vegeta just pushed past and opened the door.

Inside,he found two engineers working on a gadget that looked like an unfinished scouter. When they saw him,they gave small nods "Prince Vegeta." One greeted and got a nod back. Figuring that the prince must have been sent by the king,they decided to show him what they've been working on. "Please,this way." They directed Vegeta towards a monitor and began telling him everything.

Vegeta's eyes were slits. It wasn't until the Shinigami appeared that he want crazy,but he refrained from showing it. It had to appear as if the king had already told him,but,dawn,it was hard.

The techs were impressed,he was the only one who could keep his cool through that. They then went on to tell him about chakra and it's uses,and that it was the primary power of the humans. They also showed him uncompleted techniques the POR had recorded. All of which were missing something. They just didn't know what."My prince,there is something else that is very important that you need to know."

"Huh?" He grunted,still trying to put together his thoughts.

"It's Kakarott..." The technicians went on to tell him of how they had found that Goku was now very powerful and that he had acquired his power from having a great beast put inside of him. "...which makes him the most powerful saiyan alive." They continued. "Him and this other boy with him rank among the most powerful in the universe"

After learning everything,Vegeta just walked out,still retaining his straight face. When he got to his courters,he let loose his emotions. First was fear from seeing the power level of that...thing. Then it was followed by anger. "How? That power...Kakarott? I'm the prince or all saiyans,that power should be mine! Not you Kakarott! He began to pace up and down the room.

Three days past and he never left the room,just spent the time trying to formulate a realistic plan to get the same power,but no matter what,his thoughts always came back to the same thing - go to Earth. So his plan became just that - go to earth and find a way using chakra.

He then stood and went back to the lab and asked about the chakra reading scouter they were working on.

"You mean Q9?" The techs asked. "Well that one was replaced. We instead made a new chakra and ki reading scouter. We call it...K7." they said,presenting him with it.

This scouter,instead of having a coloured glass like the others,had a black one. It was designed to be able to read any chakra and ki signatures it encounters.

Vegeta took it and the Jutsu they had collected from fighters all around earth,and walked out. He gathered his team and together,they went to the pods.

"Why are we going there?" Raditz asked

"Well,isn't it obvious. We are going to check up on your dumb brother.."A growl was released by Vegeta at Napa's joke.

The two under Vegeta looked at him strangely. 'What could Vegeta have against my brother?' Raditz thought to himself. 'He barely even knows him. Come to think of it,I also barely know him.

They reached the pods and boarded. As he punched in the coordinates,Vegeta couldn't stop thinking about him. 'I will not be defeated by you Kakarott. I refuse to let you be stronger than me.' "I REFUSE!" He shouted as he hit the launch button.

Review


	4. Forbidden secrets

Chapter 3: Forbidden secrets

2 years later on Earth.

Two bright haired boys were walking down the streets of Konohagakure; Fire country's ninja village. They had grins on their faces,and not just any grins;the kind you only have after you've been shopping! They could feel all the hateful stares directed at them but they couldn't care less. People have always looked at them this way. Why? Who knows and who cares.

After a while,the two arrived at their apartment. A cluttered space filled with instant ramen cups, papers and scrolls,and some of the scariest places cloths can be found hanging from. In one case,a navy blue underwear hung from the frame of a banana picture on the wall. It was a mystery to both of them how it got there and who it belonged to.

Treading carefully so not to get hurt from whatever traps lay dormant in the mess,they went to their shared bedroom to try on their new gear. Without wasting time,they quickly undressed in front of a body size mirror,not even caring that the other saw them in their jockstar(underwear not jockstrap). Naruto took out an orange and blue jumpsuit top and held it in front of him, admiring the excellent craftsmanship.

Goku had already put on blue pants that had a red strap around the thighs. Posing in front of the mirror,he noticed the scar across his chest. He still didn't know how he got that,must be a birth mark or something. He then took out a blue jacket that also had red straps going around the biceps,along with a big red circle on the back with a 'POWER' kanji written in blue. Naruto finished putting on his jumpsuit which had orange bottoms. Looking themselves in the mirror,they couldn't be more happy with what they saw. There was just something about wearing your favourite colours.. After they put on their sandals,they went to the kitchen to prepare a meal.

Naruto opened the fridge only to find a cold void. "Ahh!" he said in annoyance. Looking back at his brother,he noticed that he had three instant ramen cups in his hand; The very last three. "Whose turn was it again to go buy food?" The blonde asked,after they set down to eat the ramen which they put in one bowl. There was no other way of share the last cup.

"Ummm." Goku thought with his mouth full. "Hmm hm mh mmm(I think t'was you)"

"No No! I went the last time,remember? I bought that cheese cake." Naruto said right before he shoved a ball of noodles in his mouth.

"Oh yeahh!" The red haired boy recalled after swallowing. "I remember. I had to go to the toilet eight times that day. I am never eating a cheese cake ever again."

"Yeah,I'll remember never to buy one next time. No matter how cheap" Naruto said,putting the last of the noodles in his mouth. "Oh,and don't forget to buy soap." He said after swallowing

"Yeah." Goku sighed. "I'll go tomorrow."

"Then what are we going to eat tonight?" Naruto asked.

Goku just gave a smile. That night the boys went to Ichiraku Ramen!

The next morning,Konoha was raining. The ninja academy classes were loud. The students were almost competing with the loud claps of thunder which came after the bright flashes

"Quiet!" Umino Iruka told them as he stood at the doorway. "Man. I can't even leave you alone for a few minutes? Tomorrow is your Genin exam. You should be preparing for it not making a noise." The instructor walked in and put small stacks of paper in front of those sitting in the front. "Take one and pass them back."

"What are they,sensei?" Sakura asked.

"These,Sakura,are to help you with your exam. Learning everything on the sheet will guarantee you a pass. Right now,you guys will be reading while I see where your overall performance stands,so keep quiet!"

Sighing,Naruto dropped his paper on the table and leaned back. Looking to his left,he saw that the person he set next to was fast asleep. 'Iruka-sensei is not fare for making me sit here. Shikamaru is always sleeping!' He complained. Iruka had told Naruto to always sit here since,him being the loudest in the class and Shikamaru the one who made the least noise,he hoped the two would cancel each other out and they would become normal. A very long short. It was kinder what impossible things are made of.

"Psst,Goku." The blonde whispered.

"Naruto,Quiet." Iruka mat his gaze with a frown.

Sighing,he leaned on the table,but then without much command from him,his eyes landed on Haruno Sakura and he released a pleasant sigh.. "Sarura-chan."

"Naruto,if I have to tell you again I'll make you stand on the table and read to the whole class." Iruka said before going back to his work.

Goku was also in a similar position of boredom. He looked around the class and noticed Uchiha Sasuke practically swimming through his paper. He began to remember the first day they(him and Naruto) had met Sasuke. He seemed happier then. The three of them used to be friends. They even trained together,but one day he just changes. They didn't know why but whatever it was,must have been really bad.

Five years ago in one of Konoha's bars.

A brown haired young woman with red fang-like markings on her cheeks walked in and set next to a young man with similar markings. "I knew I was going to find you here." She said to him.

"Why you say it like I was hiding? I just needed a drink." The guy said as he threw back a cup of sake. "Can you believe he actually did that,Hana?" He asked the woman.

"Yamcha,you should stop drinking like this. You're not even of age yet!" Hana said reaching for the bottle.

"I am a ninja." Yamcha said,stopping her from taking the bottle. "I've been of age ever since I became a Genin." He then began pouring himself another cup.

Sighing,Hana let go of the bottle,seeing that she couldn't stop him from drinking even if she tried. "So,what now?" She asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged holding his cup with both his hands. "It's not every day your teammate decides to kill his whole family." He said looking deep in to his sake. He then began thinking about the past. The times they met and how they were put on the same team because,then,the instructors believed that all the good students were suppose to be put on the same team. Him being the second in the class that year and Uchiha Itachi being the first,the two were meant to be on the same team,along with their third member;Briefs Bulma.

"How's Bulma taking it?" Hana asked.

"I don't know. I still haven't seen her." Yamcha said,taking another shot of his liquor.

"You know,for a twin you are very unpredictable. I expected you to go see her first thing and make sure that she's okay. Not sit here like this." Hana said,gesturing him up and down.

"I'll go see her after I have finished this." The male Inuzuka said,holding up the bottle. Sighing,Hana stood and walked out,seeing the whole situation to be very hopeless.

Goku's eyes retained their focus and he found himself still staring at the Uchiha. Picking up the paper from the table,he began looking through it. 'After we pass,the three of us should be on the same team.'

After the students were dismissed from the academy,Naruto and Goku were walking down a quiet street,heading home when..."Goku,think fast!" Naruto suddenly shouted. When the red haired turned his head,he was met by a large ball of mud.

"AHH! Hey!"

"Sorry. I thought you were going to dodge it." The blonde smiled. "What kind of ninja are you anyway.?"

"Man,Look what you did!" Goku said,trying to clean the mud.

"I said sorry,sheeesh. Look at it this way; at least now you''ll have to go buy the soap." Naruto chuckled.

They began walking in silence again,the only noise coming from Goku trying to smack the mud off his jacket. After walking for about a minute or so...

"Naruto think fast!" Goku threw a ball of mud at the blonde. With the stiff grace only a ninja in training can master, Naruto dodged it. "You knew I was coming!" Goku shouted.

"Of course I did." Naruto said smugly. "After all,I am a true ninja." Gritting his teeth,Goku picked up more mud and began chasing the Blonde around the village. "Ha-ha. You can't catch me!"

That night,Naruto was sitting in the Kitchen enjoying a cup of instant beef ramen when suddenly he heard a distraught shout come from the bathroom.

"AHH,NO WAY!"

As quickly as academy ninjaly possible,Naruto stood and practically flu to the bathroom. When he got there,he found Goku holding up a very light blue and pink jacket. "What happened?" The blonde asked.

"Look!" Goku showed him the jacket.

"What is it? A jacket for girls? Wait,is that your-"

"YES!" Tears began to run down Goku's face. "My Jacket." The room went totally quiet..

"WHAHAHAHA!" Naruto suddenly burst out laughing and being unable to control his legs anymore,fell and hit his head on the bathroom wall. "Awww!" He stood,holding a huge bump protruding from his hair. "What happened?" He asked his brother,still giggling.

"I don't know! I think it's the soap."

"What soap?" Naruto asked.

"The soap that I bought today." Goku said,picking up a box that read 'NINJA SOAP' with five exclamation marks after it.

"This must be the most powerful soap in the world!" Naruto exclamed after reading the name. "That's awesome!"

"HEY!"

"Oh,sorry" Naruto then turned his eyes to the pink jacket. "I bet you a bowl of ramen you won't wear it tomorrow." He dropped his sinker.

Goku thought about it for a second. "Oh,yeah?" Goku shouted. "Make it chicken and you've got a deal." He extended his hand.

"Okay!" Naruto gave him his and the two shook. Just remember that I prefer miso!"

"Ha ,you can forget it since I'm not backing out."

The next morning,the boys entered their noisy classroom which was extra noisy since all the students were discussing and/or complaining to their friends about the test they were about to take today.

"Can you believe it?" A stray question sounded in the class.

As soon as Goku set foot in it,however,the noise stopped and all eyes were locked on him. He sighed,quickly regretting his decision to wear these cloths. He felt like running right then an there,or at least shout 'what are you all looking at!',but that would only provoke whatever reaction was to come next,so thinking ramen,he just swallowed it and walked in.

He noticed that the eyes never once left his form. **Sigh**. Perhaps I should have worn my normal cloths. He thought. The only free seat he could find was in front of Sasuke. He noticed the Uchiha's eyes were as round as dinner plates and also locked on this form. 'Not him too.' Sasuke's stare was a little more annoying than the others. Goku really didn't expect a reaction from him so to get one really hit him by surprise and destroyed his self control. "WHAT!" He shouted.

Sasuke responded with a couple blinks from his dinner plates right before he burst out laughing,followed by the whole class. "Ha-h so you finally dicided to show your true colours?" The prodigy said while laughing. "All you need now is to collect the deadliest of weapons from the Yamanaka flower shop." The remark earned him a hard fist to the head. After that,Naruto also began to laugh.

"Goku,stop hitting Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted,ready to jump off her seat. Sasuke's face didn't change as he rubbed the bump on his head.

"What kind of 'power' those it refer to now?" The prodigy laughed.

Dropping down on his seat,Goku put his arms over his head. "I didn't know that it was called Ninja Soap because it was as powerful as a ninja. I thought it meant a soap for ninjas." He turned to the Uchiha . "I mean,you should warn people about these things!"

After Sasuke was able to control himself again,he asked. "Did you even read the back of the box or even anything besides the label?"

"Well..." Goku scratched his head,trying to think of something else he could have read.

"You're hopeless." Sasuke shook his head at the red haired. "Ninja soap is a soap for ninjas because unlike normal people,ninjas work with blood and normal soap wouldn't be able to get the stains off. Shadows aren't the only reason ninjas wear black,you know."

"Well,what about you? You're not wearing black."

"Well yeah,we haven't started working with blood yet,have we?" Sasuke asked. Right then,Iruka and Mizuki entered the classroom and almost immediately noticed Goku's cloths. It was almost like they were guided by an invisible beacon. They tried to suppress their laughs but their eyes gave them away.

Seeing his teachers' expressions,Goku covered his head with his hands again,wishing that the skies would fall;that wouldat least get the attention off of him. 'It better be a big bowl of ramen.' He thought.

"Okay, let's begin." Iruka said as he and Mizuki took their seats and called the first students that would be tested.

"What. A bunshin test?" Naruto almost shouted. He stared wide-eyed as the students were asked to create two clones in front of the whole class. He began repeating 'Anything but bunshin' at intervals like a mantra. Goku also looked worried. The clone technique was by far their worst jutsu.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Iruka called.

"Oh,man!" The two boys said simultaneously. After Uchiha comes Uzamaki. "This isn't good...this isn't good." Naruto changed his chant.

"Uzamaki Goku!" Mizuki called. Goku stood up as slow as he possibly could and walked at a pace equally slow. "Okay,Bunshin no jutsu. Go." The instructor said when he finally arrived.

Goku took a moment to gather his thoughts. Sighing,he got ready. "Bunshin no jutsu!" He shouted. Two tired looking Gokus appeared with a poof of smoke and stood next to the original.

"AH! A LOT OF PINK! MY EYES!" One of the other students shouted which got the whole class laughing again

Iruka looked the clones over."...I don't know. Turn around." He asked which the clones complied.

"Well,they may not be the best looking clones in the world,but at least they look like him" 'kinda' Mizuki suggested to his fellow instructor.

Sighing,Iruka wrote on a scroll. "Okay,fine." He then gave Goku his forehead protector. "Congratulations. Uzamaki Naruto"

"Oh man." The blonde began to panic.

"Hurry up." Iruka said.

When Naruto got there,Iruka asked him to create two 'perfect'" He stressed. "…Clones." Concentrating,the blonde held the necessary seal. "Bunshin No Jutsu!"

After the smoke cleared,the room was surprised to see only one clone which was unable to even stand up.

"No." Iruka just said and began writing on a scroll.

"But-"

"No" he cut Naruto off. "You were suppose to make me two healthy clones,not one thats useless. Sorry,Naruto"

"Wait,lets give him one more chance." Mizuki said looking the boy over.

Sighing,Iruka took out another scroll. "Fine,lets see if you can do it this Time."

Feeling his spirits rise again,Naruto got ready to pass. "Bunshin no jutsu!" He shouted,but again only one appeared.

"Sorry,Naruto but you fail. Keep practicing so that next year you can stand a better chance." Iruka said standing up from his chair. "You are all dismissed."

"YEY!"The students all ran out the classroom.

Sitting on top of the academy's roof,the two Uzamakis looked down at the grounds where the students were being congratulated by their parents. "I'm not going." Goku suddenly said.

"Huh?"Naruto turned to his brother.

"I'm not becoming a ninja yet. I want to be on the same team as you so I am staying at the academy." Goku gave naruto a serious look.

"No." Naruto said "I won't allow you to do that."

"Well,I don't remember asking you. I'm telling you that I don't wanna be on a team without you."

"You don't have to do it you know." Naruto whispered.

"His right,you know." A voice said. "You don't have to do it." The two boys quickly turned back.

"Mizuki-sensei?"

"There is another way for Naruto to pass." The two boys listened very closely to what their teacher was about to say. This could very well be their last hope.

Minutes later,the two rookies were sneaking outside the Hokage's home. "I'll keep watch." Goku whispered.

Using the window and as quietly as possible,Naruto got in. He tiptoed along the wall,searching for his designated room. "Naruto?" The Hokage asked,looking the blonde over. "What are you doing here?"

"SEXY NO JUTSU!" Like a rocket,the Hokage shot from his spot propelled by the blood from his nose,and after bouncing off the wall a couple times,he hit the door at the end of the hall with his head and past out. "THERE!" Through the door the Hokage had just rammed open,scrolls were visible,and not just a few. It looked like the wall itself was made from them.

With haste,Naruto searched for a scroll with the title: Forbidden seals. 'Or was it forbidden jutsus? Oh well,anything with the word forbidden in it should work.' "AHA! Found it!

A couple minutes later,Goku and Naruto were in a forest faraway from people trying tofind a super cool jutsu from the scroll that would him pass. "YES,I FOUND IT!"

"Huh,leme see" Naruto showed Goku a justu on the scroll. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?"

"Yes. If I can learn this jutsu then Iruka-sensei will have to pass me" The blonde gave Goku a huge smile than began practicing the hand seals. After memorizing them,he gave Goku the scroll and began practicing properly. "Learn it quickly. Somebody might find us here."

"No way. I don't want to learn any more clone jutsus. Besides,we can't have all our Jutsu the same,that would be boring."

"Okay,so what are you going to learn then?" Naruto asked,starring back at him..

"Ahh,maybe this. "Yuugou no justu." Goku read. "What do you think it does?"

"I don't know,just hurry up and learn it." Naruto told him.

"But what if it's boring."

"It doesn't matter,at least one of us will have a cool jutsu know." Naruto said,gaving him a fox grin.

Sighing,Goku began practicing his jutsu.

Mean while,back at the village...

"Hokage-sama,are you okay?" Iruka shook the dazed Hokage then helped him up.

"Iruka? What are you doing here?" The classic ninja asked.

"I came here to give you the names of the new Genin." Iruka looked around. "What happened here?"

"Naruto..." The Hokage said.

In just a few minutes,the Hokage was standing in front of a group of ninja. "...and that is why we can't let that scroll fall into the wrong hands." He finished his speech.

"I knew that those two trouble makers can't be trusted." One ninja in the group said.'and now they'll get whats coming to them.'

"I want those two boys found" The Hokage continued. "Search the village first and I'll have the Anbu search the outer perimeter. GO!" All the ninjas in the room disappeared.

Back with the boys...

"MAN,I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS JUSTU DOES!"

"Do it again le'me see." Naruto asked,approaching the red haired.

Goku began hand sealing,finishing by holding the Bird sign. "YUUGOU NO JUTSU!" His hands began to glow. His right hand blue,and his left,red. "HEY-AH!" He shot his hands forward,hoping that a very powerful beam would come out of hia hands and create a big crater in the forest.

Nothing happened.

He ran towards a dead tree and punched it as hard as he could. "AYNAA! He held his aching right hand,which no longer had a glow. "That hurt!" Looking up,they noticed that the tree now had a blue aura around it.

"Huh?" Naruto looked from the tree to Goku's hand,but the glow faded after his second look,along with the glow on Goku's other hand.

"SEE? This sucks! I wanna learn another one." He said. Walking towards the scroll the red haired picked it up and began searching for a better jutsu.

"I found you." A voice suddenly said from the trees. Looking up,the boys saw a figure walk out in to the light.

"Mizuki-sensei?" They saw their teacher approach them.

Mizuki walked up to the boys. "So you were able to retrieve it for me." He said and then held out his hand to Goku. Confused,the red haired stood up and looked at his sensei curiously,Confused by the 'for me' part. "THE SCROLL!" Mizuki said. "GIVE ME THE SCROLL!"

"DON'T GIVE IT TO HIM!" A new voice suddenly said from the trees. Jumping down,Iruka landed behind the group.

"Iruka." Mizuki looked back at the pineapple haired shinobi. Quicker than a rookie-nin could follow,he took the scroll and kicked Goku so hard that he flu and landed on a tree. He then turned with a round kick to Naruto's chest,sending him flying to another tree which he hit with his back. The silver haired ninja then turned to his fellow instructor who already had a kunai in his hand..

Iruka ran forward instead,and soon the two were in a battle of their lives . 'This isn't going anywhere.' Iruka thought. He then looked at the places the two boys had been hit. They looked to be standing up,though. 'Good. Now if I can only get to them'

"Don't even think about going to them." Mizuki suddenly said,sensing them shuffle behind him

"You're...going to pay...for...that." Naruto said as he stood on his unsteady legs.

"Oh,really?" Mizuki took out a giant shuriken. "Let's make it interest-" But before he could finish,he was kicked on the back of his head,which sent his whole torso bowing. When he turned to see who it was,all he saw was Goku's foot before Naruto Jumped from underneath him with an uppercut which made him drop both the scroll and the shuriken.

Picking up the rolled parchment,Goku and Naruto lowered in to random fighting stances and got ready for their enemy.

Mizuki stood up and shook his head. After spitting out the blood,he looked at the two and began laughing. "Hahaha- You know," He began. "There is a secret going around the village concerning the both of you,don't know if you know it." He gave them a very evil grin.

"NO,MIZUKI!" Iruka shouted.

"Oh,come on. I'm sure they would like to know. Ha-ha" He was met by two young confused faces. "Well,I'm sure you both know about the two demons that attacked the village twelve years ago,right? I'm also sure that you know how the Fourth was able to save the village from them,right? NO! Because the truth of that part was kept a secret!" He chuckled. "Would you like to know how he really did it. How he was able to defeat two very powerful demons?"

"MIZUKI,PLEASE,NO" Iruka pleaded with the ninja. "DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" He told the young ninjas.

"No?Well,I'll tell you anyway. The Fourth was unable to kill the demons so instead he sealed them inside two children." He looked at them expectedly. "You still don't understand? Well,being the good sensei I am,I'll give you a hint. These two **boys**" He stressed. "…are hated by all in the village."

"?" The boy's eyes went wide.

"Yes,you two are the two demons that killed the greatest Hokage ever. You should be proud no one else will be able to say that for himself.

"GOKU!,NARUTO!,LISTEN TO ME. YOU ARE NOT THE DEMONS."

"Oh wait,I forgot something else." Mizuki suddenly said,his grin now from ear to ear. "That day,Iruka lost his parents. It's not known which of you killed them so why not hate both,right Iruka?"

After that the two boys' legs gave out and they fell to their knees with tears streaming down their faces. Turning their heads,the two looked into each other's teary eyes,not knowing what they were looking for,but hoping to kami-sama that they didn't find it.

"Seeing his opportunity,Mizuki took out another giant shuriken. "Game over. I win." And threw. it."

"Without having to think,Iruka put himself in front of the projectile which stabbed him on the back. "AHH!"

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" The two boys shouted."

Iruka fell forward and hit the ground right in front of them. Dragging himself to them,he looked into their eyes and saw a very familiar pain. Feeling his own tears,Iruka began to tell them his own story. "After my parents died,I felt alone. With no one,I turned to pranks. Not realizing all that time that I could have just gone and found somebody precious,I stayed on my own,searching for people to blame. I realize now that I was wrong. I cannot blame anyone. You guys were never the demons to begin with. You never were. I want you to promise my that you won't let words affect you unless they came from somebody precious to you. Because in the ninja world,words can be a very powerful weapon,used in the worst possible way."

Goku and Naruto looked at each other and then the smallest smiles appeared. Standing,the two looked up at Mizuki who just smiled at them.

"Huh,you think you can take me on? You'd need a whole army of brats like you." Mizuki said,looking down at the two short ninjas.

Feeling the need to help them,Iruka stood and pulled out the shuriken from his back. "You guys get out of here. Take the scroll with you. I can hold him till you get to the village." Smiling,the boys dropped into random stances and got ready to fight."Look,it's important that that scroll doesn't fall into the wrong hands,SO GO!"

"Oh,let them stay. I am going to kill you all anyway. STARTING WITH YOU!"Mizuki ran straight for Goku.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! Naruto shouted before Goku could do anything. The forest they were in was now filled with a thousand Naruto,who quickly jumped for the surprised Mizuki.

"WHAT?" The silver haired shinobi shouted right before he was swallowed by the orange swarm.

Goku and Iruka had their eyes wide open,amazed at what they saw. After a couple minutes,Mizuki was lying face down on the ground with one Naruto sitting on his back,trying to catch his breath. "WOW NARUTO,THAT WAS AWESOME!" Goku shouted,running to his brother who gave him a wide grin.

"Naruto,when did you learn that technique?" Iruka asked,approaching the two.

"Today on the scroll." Naruto just said,giving him an ear to ear grin.

Iruka's expression changed from one of surprise to a smile. "Well then,I guess you deserve this." He said,untying his forehead protector. With the biggest smile he could muster,Naruto took it from his sensei. "Congratulations!" Iruka said. "How about I buy you two ramen to celebrate?"

"YEAH!" the two boys shouted.

Ichiraku Ramen

About an hour later,the three were sitting,waiting for their orders in the ramen bar. Iruka's wound had been healed by a medic-nin and Mizuki had been executed(in hush-hush though.) for revealing the jinchuuriki secret "This was a very eventful day.,huh?" Iruka said. "By the way,Goku. What technique did you learn on the scroll?"

Goku lowered his head. "Mine is boring."

"Really? What does it do?" Iruka asked.

Sighing,Goku began hand sealing. "Yuugou no Jutsu!" His hands began to glow again. "See? It doesn't do anyhing cool!" He complained.

Iruka's eyes went wide,firmly locked on Goku's hands. "Goku,do you know what Yuugou is?" The red haired looked up at his sensei and shook his head. Right then,Teuchi gave them their ramen.

"Enjoy." The old man said.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Goku suddenly stood on his chair,holding up his hands and making people look at him. "NARUTO," He said. "YOU STILL OWE ME RAMEN!" His hands reaching for the two bowl in front of them while giggling like a little girl. As soon as the now glowing bowls of ramen touched,they illuminated the whole room and fused together into a super huge bowl of chicken/miso ramen. Tears began to form in the two boys eyes,though for different reasons.

Review. 


	5. Scarecrows and flowers

Chapter 4: Scarecrows and flowers?

That night,the two could not help but smile. This day was the best...well,other than the fact that they were both demon containers,everything else couldn't have gone better. Now they have two new ninjutsu techniques thanks to Naruto,and both where very powerful,although Goku wasn't sure what else he was going to do with his except fusing ramen.

That was another thing they were happy about.

As Goku enjoyed his enormous bowl of chicken/miso ramen,Iruka had felt sorry for Naruto who had lost a ramen bet! So he ordered another bowl for him,replacing the blonde's puppy dog eyes with a fox grin.

Right now,the Jinchuuriki where lying in bed trying to figure out the reason they were chosen to become the vessels of such evil. Was it because they were orphans and nobody cared about them? Well, whatever the reason,they were happy that at least they didn't have to go through it alone. It was unimaginable having to go through the hateful stares solo and not to mention the fact that they were ignored by almost every grownup their whole life. What if they had to go through all that alone? They fell asleep,thanking Kami as they did for allowing them a brother. (You,re welcome)

"Come in." The Hokage said as he heard a knock on his door.

"Uhh,Hokage-sama?"

"Ah,yes." Sarutobi said after seeing who it was. "Come in and sit down." Taking one last look out the window at the beautiful night sky,he went back to his chair. "As you know the academy has just graduated new Genins." He lit his pipe and at the other shinobi's nod he continued. "I've been looking though the list and it looks like after the teams have been chosen there'll be one left without a team. The Chunin exams are drawing nearer and your team is still without a third member." Sarutobi then gave the ninja a scroll. "That's the list of this year's genins. The teams will be assigned tomorrow so you only have tonight to pick one that will best suit your team."

The other ninja scanned through the scroll,but nearing the end,his eyes stopped. "Hokage-sama,"He stood up from his chair. "I have already made my decision."

The next day,since the sun was out,Goku had on a blue T-shirt and red shorts. He had already decided to start saving up his allowance again so he can buy a new ninja outfit. The next one would be blue and black or something. He was really going to try to avoid anything that would turn pink at any given time during its life span. "Hey Naruto," He turned to his brother as he locked the door to their apartment. "What do you think I can use this fusion jutsu for while fighting? I mean,having more is better,right? I can't fuse shuriken that would be a waste. What else can I fuse?"

"I don't know,maybe you can fuse another bowl of ramen!" Naruto said, still a little angry that Goku got to eat the biggest bowl of ramen he had ever seen.

"Come on. I won the bet fair and square!" Goku said as they exit the apartment building. "It's only fair that I get what I deserve."

Naruto sighed. "Okay,your right,but It's still not fair! Next time we buy ramen you are going to fuse two bowls for me."

"Fine."

"Wait,make that three!"

"Okaayy! Wait..." Goku thought for a second. "I don't think I can do three."

"Okay,four. Fuse four bowls into two big ones,then fuse those in to a tub."

"Okay,fine."

Entering the classroom,Goku had his hand scratching behind his head as the two laughed. "And then you went in." He continued whatever they were reminiscing about.

"Yeah. Ha ha ha" Naruto said,their laughter drawing eyes.

"Hey,what are you doing here?" One of the male students said,grabbing Naruto's shoulder. "Only graduates are allowed to be in here!"

"HEY,IDIOT!DON'T YOU SEE THE FOREHEAD PROTACTOR! The blonde shouted,moving his shoulder so the guy would let go. With a frown,Naruto stared down the Genin.

"Okay,settle down,settle down." Iruka said as he walked in. "Today,you'll be assigned to your teams. You'll be put on a three man genin team,and each team will be assigned a jounin instructor. Listen carefully as I call your names,and make sure that you hear which team you're supposed to be on,okay?"

"Hai,Iruka-sensei!" The class chorused.

Iruka began calling the names of the students whom would be put in the first teams. When team seven was called and the name Naruto came up,the two Jinchuuriki spotted anticipative smiles. Then the name Uchiha Sasuke came up and their smiles broadened,almost reaching their ears.

"And your third member is..." Iruka paused,looking around the class he noticed the hopeful expressions on nearly every girl's face. "...Haruno Sakura."

'NO!' Naruto and Goku shouted in their heads,well,Goku more than Naruto,since Sakura was another great choice in his mind. "But Iruka-sensei-" Goku began.

"That will be team seven." The instructor cut him off

'YAY!TAKETHAT INO PIG!' Inner Sakura shouted as the real one stuck out her tongue at said girl.

"It has already been decided." Iruka said. "Now,uhh..." The instructor scanned the paper. "Team eight" He called. "Inuzuka Kiba..."

Sighing,Goku leaned heavily on the table,thinking how unfair this whole situation was. At least Naruto was on the same team as Sasuke. Who was he going to be on the same team with? Sighing again,he turned his attention back to Iruka who was now calling the names for team ten. 'Uhhh," Goku scratched his head. "Which team was I put on again?'.

"Okay. Those are the Genin teams this year. You are all to wait here till your Jounin sensei comes and gets you." Iruka then put the list on his desk. "Don't leave!" He said.

"Uhh,Iruka-sensei?" Goku put up his hand. "I forgot which team I am on."

"DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN?" Sakura asked a little too loudly..

"Actually Goku,I never called your name." That got everybody surprised,then all the genin's eyes turned to a blushing Sakura. "Somebody will be coming for you so don't go anywhere. Stay here and wait with the others,okay?."

"Okay." The red haired boy said. 'Man,even worse. I don't even get to be on the same team as any of my classmates? This sucks!'

After only a few minutes,a guy with a bowl cut hair style,wearing a green spandex with orange leg warmers walked in. Everybody thought the guy looked weird,especially his inch-thick eyebrows.

Remaining quiet,they all waited to see which sorry team would get this jounin instructor. "Uzamaki Goku?" The guy asked. Everybody except said boy released relieved sighs. Thank you. Kami-sama!They all probably began to sweat as he put up his hand.

Following the raised hand,the green clad ninja located the short red-haired. "MY NAME IS MIGHT GUY AND I'LL BE THE ONE TESTING YOUR YOUTHFUL SKILLS!" He said,giving him a pose and a smile that left the whole class seeing white. "FOLLOW THE YOUTHFUL STEPS THAT I LEAVE BEHIND!" He said,then walked out.

With a worried,twitching expression on his face,Goku stood up and followed after him. Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for his brother. He really got the short end of the stick on this.

"Goku is like the most unlucky person ever!" Choji,a chubby boy setting on Naruto's left said.

"Yeah." Kiba nodded as they all watched Goku disappear through the door.

An hour or so after that,the other jounins began walking in and out of the class collecting their teams. "Team eight,come with me." A beautiful woman with red eyes said before she walked out followed by three jackets.

In a short while,all the teams were gone except for team seven. "When is he going to come?" Naruto asked,his tone backed strongly by frustration.

Sakura sighed,feeling her own frustration build up. Sasuke,however,was keeping a straight face,though inside he was exactly as Naruto was. 'What kind of Jounin is late?' He asked himself. "Naruto,what are you doing?" He heard Sakura suddenly ask. When the raven haired boy looked up,he saw Naruto putting a black board eraser on the door.

"That will never work." The Uchiha said. "The guy is a jounin,idiot. They are called that for a reason."

"Ha,we'll see about that!" Naruto said,jumping off the chair. He then went to sit down,rubbing his hands together with excitement. Sometimes even he couldn't believe his genius.

Hours and a couple death threats from Naruto later,the door handle turned. Hearing the door's silent screech,the three genins quickly turned their heads and saw the intruder get hit by the eraser on the head. "YEAH!" Naruto jumped in excitement. "It worked!Ha ha ha"

Sasuke's expression was one of total disbelieve and defeat. "What kind of jounin are you?" He asked.

The half masked,silver haired jounin walked further into the room. "You know," He began. "I can already tell that I'm not going to like you three." He said.

A short while later,team seven was sitting together on top of a roof with a shady garden. "Okay...let's begin with introductions."Their jounin-sensei said. "Let's start with your name,likes,dislikes,dreams for the future,hobbies and,stuff like that."

"Wait,why don't you introduce yourself to us first?" Naruto suggested.

"Oh,me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes. Lets see,dreams for the future...?" He thought for a second. "Ummm..well,I have lots of hobbies." He stopped right there,leaving the Geninfeeling cheated an ripped off. "Okay,now it's your turn,from the right."

"My name is Uzamaki Naruto,I like cup ramen,but what I like even more is the ramen Iruka-sensei buys for me and my brother. Although,I feel that it's unfair that my brother gets to eat the biggest bowl of ramen ever! What I really dislike is waiting three minutes for the cup ramen to cook. My dream is to surpass hokage and become the strongest human ever!" The blonde said,pumping his fist in the air with an ear to ear grin. Kakashi's eyes narrowed but to a degree that could only be noticed by an experienced shinobi. "My hobbies? Let's see..." Naruto took a thinking pose. "Sparring I guess. Oh! And playing pranks on Kiba's brother,it's so funny!" he finished with a smile.

"Okay." Kakashi said then turned to Sasuke. "Next.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things I dislike but I don't really like anything. And.I don't won't to say it's a dream,but...I have am ambition. The resurrection of my clan and...To kill a certain man." He set staring at the floor.

'I thought so.' Kakashi then looked to the pink haired girl. "Okay...and lastly the girl." He said.

My name is Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is..." 'SASUKE!' Inner Sakura shouted inside the girl's head. "Well,the person that I like is.." 'SASUKE!' "Ummm...should I say my dreams for the future..?" 'SASUKE! "Oh my!" She said in excitement. "The thing I hate...is Naruto!" She frowned at said Blonde "And my hobbies are..." 'SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE!' Inner Sakura was jumping up and down while Sakura's face was giving away her exact thoughts,especially with the side glance she kept making to the Uchiha..

"Okay,good. Now. Tomorrow we start with our duties but before that we are going to do a survival training exercise so I'll meet you guys here tomorrow morning at eight. Don't be late. Oh,and you might want to skip breakfast might throw up." And then the Jounin disappeared with a swirl of smoke.

Sigh. 'Not another test.' Naruto thought as he stood on his spot. "At least it's not a written exam." He said to the other two genins,but Sakura didn't share his thoughts.

'Not a survival exercise. Please,anything but that.' The pink haired girl thought with a frown. Sasuke,seeing no need to sit here any longer,just stood and worked away,leaving the other two staring after him ,right until he jumped off the roof.

Sakura,finding that her reason to stay has just left,also took off,leaving Naruto on his own. Before the blonde could decide what to do,his stomach growled. They've been waiting on Kakashi-sensei for so long that he missed lunch. Hearing it growl again,he took off running home.

"Okay,so how was your first meeting with your team?" Sarutobi asked the masked ninja right before he took a drag on his pipe.

Putting away his little orange Treasure,Kakashi looked up at the hokage. "Well,the introductions went as expected and tomorrow I start testing them."

"Okay,so what did you want to talk to me about?" Sarutobi asked.

"When I asked them about their dreams for the future,the Uchiha and the girl gave answers which were expected. Sasuke seeks revenge for his clan.. Naruto,however,said something which I find disturbing. His dream is to one day surpass hokage and become the strongest shinobi."

Sarutobi smiled. "Ah,yes. The Anbu also came to me with the same findings about four/five years back. They said that the two were arguing about who would become the strongest in the world,but what was really interesting was why besides competing with each other did they want to be that strong. Did you ask Naruto why he wants to become so powerful?" At the other ninja's negative reply,Sarutobi leaned back on his chair and took another drag at his pipe. "Then you should ask him." He said.

When Naruto got home,he found that the door was still locked. 'Goku must still be with his team.' He thought as he unlocked it. As soon as he opened,however,Goku came flying past him and ran straight for the bathroom,leaving Naruto standing at the door with his eyes wide open. 'What was that?' The blonde asked himself.

When Goku finally came out of the bathroom,spotting a humongous relieved smile,he found Naruto in the kitchen with the kettle close to boiling. "WHERE WERE YOU!" Goku shouted at the blonde.

When Naruto turned his head,he noticed that Goku had changed his cloths. "BHA HA HA HA. What are you wearing?" He asked. Goku looked down at his cloths and smiled.

"Oh,his? Guy-sensei gave it to me,cool huh?" Naruto's laugher intensified. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?." Goku asked.

"Nothing Nothing." Naruto said,trying very hard to stop.

"What took you so long anyway? I have been waiting here for like forever."

"Our jounin sensei came very,very late. Why,were you waiting for me?" Naruto asked with a smile as he poured the hot water into the ramen cup.

"No," Goku said,getting his own cup. "You had the keys and I really needed to go do number two." At that,Naruto began laughing again. Sighing,Goku went and set down. Putting his ramen on the table,he began the 3 minute countdown which he also really hated. "We need another key."

Naruto nodded,shoved his minute cheated(cooked for only 2 minutes) ramen into his mouth.

"Oh,yeah. Look what Guy sensei gave me!" Goku suddenly said anxiously,taking off his orange leg warmers. Under the terribly colored foot wear were weights. "Guy-sensei says I should start small and get used to it before I increase them,and as I increase them I'll become stronger and faster. " He gave naruto a face slicing grin.

Naruto set there staring at the metal weights. He really didn't know why he hadn't thought of this,but what he knew now was that he had to get his own,and quick. Otherwise Goku will become stronger and there was no way he'd let that happen.

The next day,Goku had to wakeup very early in the morning. He opened his heavy eyes and looked at the time. 6:03 "...I AM LATE!" He exclaimed,jumping out of bed to take a shower. After a few minutes of running up and down the apartment,he ran out with a 'Bye,Naruto.'.

Looking at the time,Naruto decided that he still had two more hour of sleep before he was late so he got real comfy under the blanket and went back to sleep,all the while thinking how really unlucky Goku was. 'Only chickens wake up this early.' He thought with a smile.

When Goku arrived at team Guy's training ground he was surprised to find the other two green clad ninjas just standing there. "Sorry I'm late. I forgot to set the alarm clock so I over slept." He said to them.

Guy smiled. "Don't worry about it." He then looked to Rock Lee who returned his smile. "Since we are all here we can begin." The Jounin give him a smile. "Now,we start with five laps around the village. Let's let the flames of youth burn brighter then the rising sun!" He said before sprinting down the road..

"HAI!" Lee pumped his fist in the air and took off after his sensei.

Goku stared with wide eyes after the two,but then his expression changed and with a smile that rivaled Lee's,Goku began to run.

It wasn't a shock to Guy that Goku was able to keep up with them,even as short as he was Goku never gave up. Guy remembered how he and his brother Naruto would spar in the forest. Their techniques were horrible,but they kept at it,fighting for hours on end without tiring,not even holding back. Of the two,Goku looked like he preferred taijitsu more while Naruto was more in love with ninjutsu,though his arsenal was poor. This is why,out of the two,Guy felt like Goku would benefit more from his teachings

At the end of their morning exercise session,the whole of team guy met up to talk about the day's missions which Guy had already collected from the hokage. "First we have...window washing" Tenten,team Guy's third Genin read from a scroll,. She tried very hard to keep the smile on her face. It wasn't because she didn't like Goku,she actually thought the little guy looked kinder cute. No,for her it was because since they had a new member on their team,who was still fresh for the academy,they would have to go back to doing only D-rank missions to "build up team work" as Guy-sensei says. Sigh. 'At least this will only be for a short while,then we can go back to C ranks. Hell,Maybe even a B if we are really lucky.'

"Wait a second. Washin windows?" Goku asked, "Thats not a real mission!"

'At least he and I are on the same page.' Tenten thought. Guy then went on to explain to Goku of how doing D-ranks would help them develop team work and such,which would eventually lead to a better and more affective team Blah blah blah

Their second mission was easier - planting a few trees in an elderly woman's garden. Two trees for each of the Genin only took them a couple minutes. Now,on their third mission of the day: Herding a large group of sheep back home. Usually,this would be done in the evening. It's not known why the farmer wanted them brought back home this soon,but a mission was a mission. Execute without questions and move on.

'These stupid walking cotton wools never stand still!' Tenten was beginning to develop a stress vein. Their sheep herding techniques have been in vain so far. There was always a small group that wanted to go its own way,following the same ram. Looking up,she saw Goku riding on one of the ewe in the herd which didn't even seem to mind. Lee on the other hand,had decided to just carry them one by one. She had to admit,for a second that thought looked very attractive to her too,but then she noticed something. The Ram which the others followed was following the ewe Goku was on. An idea hit her so hard that she felt like her guardian angel was really slapping her for not realizing this sooner.

"GOKU!" When said boy turned his head she pointed back to the farm. "TAKE THAT ONE BACK HOME!" She shouted. Goku,not knowing what he was doing,held on to the ears and directed the female sheep home. Tenten watched with a smile as all the other sheep followed after the ram which was following after Goku and the ewe. "Yey!" She screamed with excitement.

After that,they all just walked back without any worries. As the sheep passed the gate,Nakamura-san,the farmer,was counting to see if they were all there. "Mission complete Guy-sensei!" All three Genins said with smiles,two of which tired looked.

After speaking with the former,Guy came and gave them a thumbs up pose. "Excellent! Thats the last mission for today. Take a break and after two hours we'll meet at the training ground,okay? I've got to go turn in the mission report." Then he disappeared.

Releasing tired sighs,the genin began walking back to the more populated part of the village. An awkward silence reined over them till Goku challenged them to a race which Lee couldn't resist,not for a million years,for he was guided by the lotus, He said."Who's petals fanned the flame of youth that burned with might within me. Tenten shook her head at the two as they ran off. "Boys are always so simple."

Somewhere else in the village,Naruto was tied up to a pole watching his two teammates eating. They had just failed the test Kakashi had given them,and cause he had tried to steal the food the Jounin had brought for those who passed his test,Naruto got tied to a post so he could watch the other two eat as punishment. Before leaving,Kakashi had told them that he'd give them another chance but if Naruto is fed they would all fail and go back to the academy which was something none of them wanted.

Staring down at his food,Sasuke suddenly had a thought. Looking at the downed expression on his blonde teammate who's stomach had clearly shown to be hungry,he began to think of the possibilities of them passing. Then realization came to him. "Here." The Uchiha held out his lunch box to Naruto,getting a surprised look from the blonde,and an even more surprised one from Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke-kun,Sensei just said..."

"Don't worry." He cut the pink haired girl's sentence. "I don't sense him near here. After lunch we can all work together and get the bells. Without food,he'll just be in the way,and that will only hurt us" He said.

With wide eyes,Sakura stared at her team. Narrowing them,she realized that he was right. A hungry Naruto would be useless to them. She sighed. "Here." She said to the blonde.

Not believing his eyes,Naruto looked at the lunch box Sakura was offering him. A smile made itself known on his face. Sakura was giving him her food! "Thanks!" He said. As he prepared to eat what he was sure he'd consider the best food ever from now on,Kakashi appeared.

"Pass!" He said,which left the Genin spotting surprised,confused faces.

"Huh?"

"UH?"

"...!"

"Pass?" Sakura asked. "But why?"

"You guys are the first!" Kakashi said excitedly. "Everyone else would just do whatever I told them. They were all just morons. A ninja must see underneath the underneath. Those who break rules and codes of the ninja world are considered trash...But you know what?" He gave them an eye smile. "Those who don't take care of their comrades are lower than trash."

Naruto found himself admiring his sensei…a bit. The guy seemed so cool at this moment. "That concludes the training." Kakashi said. "You all pass! Okay! Starting tomorrow team 7 will begin its duties!"

"Yey! I did it! I did it!" Naruto shouted. "I'm a ninja! Ninja! Ninja!Ninja!"

The next day,team seven began with their first duties which were exactly like the ones team Guy had been doing. That's until Goku came back one day wearing an ear to ear grin "I'm going on a C-rank mission!" He said to Naruto,which the blonde replied with a 'What!' "Yes," Goku said. "We're going to a place called Fire Mountain and we won't be back for like FOUR DAYS! He shouted.

"FOUR DAYS? AWAY FROM THE VILLAGE?"

"YES!" Goku answered the blonde. "We are leaving right now!" He then took off to pack his bag. A couple minutes later he came flying past his brother. "BYE NARUTO!" He said as he shot out,leaving a wide-eyed,extremely jealous blonde fox boy behind.

When Goku arrived at the gate he found that one of his teammates still hadn't arrived. "!" Rock Lee waved.

"Where is Tenten?" He asked eagerly, raring to go.

"Here!" A feminine voice said from behind Goku. She was wearing a genuine smile today. 'Finally,a proper mission,and away from the village. Yeee' Her smile became a grin. "I'm ready!" She said to them.

"Okay! Let's go!" Guy shot his hand forward to the direction they were going.

"YOSH!" Lee exclaimed.

Later on that day,team 7 was in the hokage tower awaiting their next mission. They had just finished one that involved finding and capturing the fire lord's wife's cat.

"Okay," Sarutobi said. "Kakashi's team 7,your next mission is..." He took a paper from his desk. "Babysitting an elder's granson,shopping in the neighboring village,and helping with the potato digging."

"NO! NO! NO THANK YOU!" Naruto shook his hands. "I want to do,you know,a more incredible mission! Ones which aren't crappy! Find us a better one!"

"You guys just recently became Genin." The hokage said. "D-ranks are perfect for you."

"But we graduated the same time Goku did,but he is going on a C-rank mission!" The blonde said.

'So that's why?' The hokage smiled. "But Goku's team mates have been Genin for about a year now."

"But that's not fair! The blonde shouted.

"Naruto!" Kakashi reminded the blonde who he was addressing like that.

"Okay." The hokage said,getting surprised looks from team seven.

"Really?" Naruto's face brightened up. In truth,the old hokage new that this would come,so he saved an easy C-rank for them,if only to avoid the headache Naruto would have caused.

"I'll give you a C-rank."The hokage said. "It's a protection mission for a certain individual."

"Yeah! Who? Who?" Naruto asked.

"Calm down," Sarutobi said. "I'm about to introduce him. You may come in now!" He said to the door.

'What's this?" The new comer asked as he opened the door. Leaning on the door frame with one hand holding a sake bottle,the guy sized up the Genin. "They're all just a bunch of super brats!" He decided. "Especially the shortest one with the super stupid-looking face. Are you really a ninja,kid?" he asked.

"Haha!Who's the shortest one?" A smiling Naruto asked expectantly while standing next to a visibly taller Sakura and Sasuke. "I'll Kill you!" He shouted after realization struck him. Kicking and punching,he tried his hardest to get out of Kakashi's iron grip.

"What's the point of Killing the very person you're suppose to protect?" The Jounin asked. "Idiot!" He concluded.

"I am the super expert bridge builder Tazuna!" The guy introduced. "I expect you to protect me till I get back to my country and complete the bridge." He said to them right before taking a swing at his bottle. 'Will I really be safe with that super brat protecting me?'

"You guys leave right now." The hokage said to them.

Authors Note:Yes yes. yes I know you're all wandering why I didn't put them on the same team,and why if Guy wanted Goku,didn't he take Naruto too,am I right?. Well,I wasn't going to write this but I guess I should explain.

The council(Man,it's so easy to blame things on these guys) had once gotten together,along with the Hokage,to discuss a very important subject. Most of them were very much against the fact that the Jinchuuriki might end up on the same team,saying that it could be very dangerous putting them together. Two demon containers had way too much raw power to be placed on the same team. They argued that although they were brothers it would be unwise to place them together,plus it's not like they would never see each other. They lived in the same village and slept in the same apartment after all..

In the end,the Hokage had decided to listen to them since realizing that they were right. Family matters had no place in ninja affairs. So it was decided that Goku and Naruto wouldn't be on the same team.

And so you know,I would have liked Goku and Naruto on the same team,but doing that would have created a lot of problems. First,it's a three man team. I don't like it when writers create these four men Genin teams whenever one of the DBZ characters come to the Naruto world. I think it makes them appear weak. I MEAN,COME ON! Your team is so weak that it needs an extra member? That sounds pathetic,seriously. I promised myself that I will never doing that here. Four man teams only work if the hokage or whoever put them together decides that it's only for the time being.

Then there's,if I had put them on the same three man team. Rearranging the teams. HELL TO THE N.O! That's way too much work,and besides,I had already decided to put Neji on a spacial team so team Guy had an empty space. Anywho! Review

Snake-born

P.S-Goku and Naruto will be put on the same team later on. I think that's more realistic 


	6. Demon of the mist

13 Tails  
Chapter 5: Demon of the mist

The group came to a silent ninja halt at the edge of the forest,where an open grassy plain began. Gai was impressed, after all that running their new member didn't look tired at all. His breathe was even more level then his other two students – although Lee's didn't show..

"Is that where we are going?" Goku asked,pointing at a small village sitting at the foot of a mountain.

"Yes. And that up there," Gai gave a captain pose ,pointing beyond the village. "Is Fire Mountain." He said. "That's where the Ox King's castle is." The Genin all looked at the great mountain with awe.

Stories were told of a great and fearsome warrior who had been one of the most powerful shinobi in Fire Country. A great ox summoner and legendary taijutsu and Kenjutsu master. Apprentice, just like the third hokage ,of the great Master Roshi – the world's most powerful shinobi and missing ninja(literally. As in no one knows where he is) . All of these stories were repeated whenever the Ox king's name was mentioned.

They all began walking towards the village ,and as they neared the first houses,Goku asked: "So what do we do now?"

"Well ,since this is a two part mission, I'm going to go deliver this document to the Ox King." Gai said petting his chest which was probably where he kept said scroll. "The second part doesn't start till the Fry-pan festival begins which is in two days so till then it will be free time to train.

Passing the first houses, they noticed that the villagers were all spotting ear to ear smiles ,showing their obvious excitement for the up and coming festival. Some were even waving at them. Goku found this weird. Strangers never openly waved at him ,well ,not like this anyway. And it seemed he was the one getting the most attention!

"Looks like the village likes our little man." Tenten said, but Goku was still lost to the feelings to realise any implications on Tenten's part. He was knocked out off his stupor, though, after Lee began petting his head in a 'you are short and I am tall' manor.

Frowning, Goku smack the hand away and began chasing the thick-browed boy around the other two. Gai smiled, and so did the villagers. It was great seeing his Genin getting along so well. This would only insure a better and stronger team in the future. 'FOUR THE FLAMES OFF YOUTH BURN EVEN BRIGHTER WHEN BURNING TOGETHER!'

The've been walking for hours now and still no attack from bandits,but then of couse, no normal civilian criminal is going to attack one that is protected by ninja...well,not a smart one anyway.

As he trailed behind the rest of the group, lost to the world in thought, Naruto figured that maybe the attack might come when they were vulnerable, like when they are resting or asleep or something. But however he looked at it this still failed to ease his mind. Somehow he felt like they were being followed. His muscles were tense and his hands were sweaty. He felt very uneasy.

Looking towards his teammates, he noticed that the other two Genin were as confident as ever. Turning his eyes to his sensei, the jounin seemed to not even care about the world around him, but the blonde knew he did,he just didn't seem to be bothered by anything. He hung his head in shame. Even Sakura was braver than him. This is a discrace,he thought,to shinobi and men everywhere.

Kakashi turned his eye to the downcast blonde and smiled; the gesture evident only through the visible eye. He then turned to his other students. Sasuke was walking a step behind Tazuna, ready to protect if anything happened, but other than that the raven-haired boy was oblivious of his surroundings. Sakura was even worse. Lost in lala land, the only sign of life in this world was the constant side glances towards said raven-haired boy. The Jounin sighed and went back to reading.

An hour and a half or quarter or so later, the group came to a stop before a wavy shore. Naruto watched as the tide came in,bringing a cold chill with it,then ebb back,but only to be engulfed by another wave. "Right on time." Tazuna said,looking at his watch. "Our transport should be here in ten minutes."He said, and sure enough, nine or so minutes later, a figure appeared in the misty sea.

The boat sliced over the water, slowly making its way towards them. When the group was finally on board and slowly making their way to the island of Wave country, Naruto found that he still couldn't shake the feeling of being followed.

Come on Naruto, he scolded, stop being so paranoid. On the water? He sighed. This is pathetic even for you.

Kakashi, hearing him sigh, spared a glance to his blonde, scar-cheeked student. He shook his head smiling, Looking towards his other Genin he's smile fell. Although the Uchiha kept a straight, confident face, the Jounin could see that he was completely unaware of the two Chunin level ninja following them. He figured Chunin, because, well, their stealth abilities weren't Jounin level. What kind of idiot releases killing intent while trying to sneak up on a person? But how could he not feel it? The two were on them ever since they left the village.

He was going to wait and see what they did, 'If they attacked...'.He trailed off, returning his thoughts to his Genin.

Sakura...sigh,she isn't even taking this mission seriously. Most young konuichi still have the protect me mindset of, since she is the only female around four guys she will be among those who are to be protected. Although this may be true, a kunoishi, especially one that wants to become Jounin, should never rely on another person's help. Infect, she should be the one looking to see who she can be able to help not the other way around.

Sakura is going to have to learn not to rely on Sasuke or Naruto to save her, or else her ninja career is going to be very short and I'll be damned if I let that happen on my watch,the Jounin thought.

The file that he had read on Naruto stated that the orange clad boy is untalented, but what he's seeing here on their first real mission has proven that information to be wrong. Out of the three of them, Naruto was the only one able to sense the two following them, and all done out of instinct alone. The Jounin frowned. He knew that, as the last Uchiha, Sasuke has been taught to his full potential. And he realises that most all Genin would have a tough time sensing a Chunin but as a genius he should be able to sense something .By his deduction, if Naruto had anything close to a deasent education,he could have not only been the Genin of the year, but one passing in the previous years. The only problem that he had with the boy was his motivation.

Sasuke was after revenge. He'd have to find a way to work around that, or perhaps convince him of a new path. Naruto though,being the most powerful shinobi ,not only in the village but the world itself. Such an ambition always leads to villainry, and another Orochimaru is something the leaf won't stand for, literally. And he didn't what to have a part in it.

"Naruto," Kakashi broke the silence for the first time since boarding the boat. "Why do you want to be the most powerful shinobi?" He asked. All eyes then turned to the sun-kissed blonde boy who blinked at the questions.

Forgeting his earlier worries, Naruto summoned a smile. "So I can protect everyone who is precious to me." He said. "Oh, and so I can be stronger than Goku. He also wants to be strong." Kakashi smiled as Naruto continued "Although I can't beat him all the time while sparring,I am sure I'll beat him now using my Kage-"

"Naruto!" Sasuke shushed. Gesturing to his ear, he mouthed a 'listen'.

A distance away from both sides of the boat, the group could here splashing sounds as if people were running on the water. "Somebody's out there." Sakura nervously said.

"We are getting close." The driver whispered. For some reason the guy could only take them a short distance further. "After this," He said. "It might be too dangerous.

Dropped smilingly in the middle of nowhere, team 7 and there charge began tracking their way through a forest. It wasn't even thirty minutes when Kakashi suddenly stopped. He could feel a very powerful killing intent coming from the trees. "So you've finally decided to show yourselves." He said out loud, directing his words to the trees.

"HA ha ha ha ha. Hatake Kakashi!" A menacing voice came from around them. With an impacting sound followed by something braking, a body came flying over them.

"GET DOWN!" Kakashi shouted,jumping over Sakura and Tazuna. Naruto and Sasuke quickly dropped to the ground.

The body came flying over them followed closely by a gigantic sword spinning horizontally at its wake. After the now relieved gas-masked Kiri-nin hit a tree, his legs were cleaved off by the sword as it embedded itself in the trunk.

"AHHH!" The guy's cry vibrated through the forest as his legs came dancing down till they hit the floor in a bloodied splat!

As the four on the floor turned their eyes from the legs to high up in the trees where the sword was, they saw another guy squatting on the blade, looking down at the now legless ninja whose torso rested on the blade.

"Momochi Zabuza." Kakashi exclaimed.

The assailant turned his head to them. "So you've heard of me? I feel honoured." He said. "Though I'm a little ashamed." He continued,pushing himself up to stand on the sword. "For a Kiri-nin to act so cowardly is a disgrace to me. If you're going to attack someone, do it and get it over with. If you die,you'd at least go with some form of honour. Following them for hours hoping to find a weakness or to catch them off guard is pathetic, even if it is the legendary Copy-nin Kakashi."

"There were two of them, where's the other one?" Kakashi asked, but as he finished the last word, body parts fell from the trees right in front of them hitting the ground in a bloody mix-up. They were then followed by a blood soaked chain.

"Now that that's over," Zabuza said, braking the silent screams of a certain pink clad Genin. "we can get to business. Kakashi," He said. "I'm afraid I can't let you continue. There is a bounty placed on the bridge builder's head and I intend on cashing in"

Now, at this moment, if looks could kill then Tazuna could have keeled over an died in the most horrid and agonising death from the look he was getting from Kakashi. This mission was said to be a C-rank,which would consist of protecting a civilian from bandits and thieves, not ninjas. An S-class ninja like Zabuza could easily turn this in to an A-Rank which is strictly for Jounin level ninja,not even chuunin.

Turning his eyes from the old bridge builder, Kakashi locked eyes with the bandage-masked demon of mist. He'll have a word with Tazuna later, now just isn't the time.

"You three protect our..client." He dead-panned with anger evident, all of which directed at said client. He lifted his forehead protector from around his eye to reveal the three tomoe of the Sharingan. Zabuza smiled behind the bandages then disappeared from his spot along with his sword, leaving the torso of the dead Kiri-nin to fall and hit the ground besides it's legs. The forest then went silent as a powerful killing intent flowed through it.

Acting quickly, Kakashi tackled Tazuna out of the way as the ground split were he stood just a second later. The earth scar started from one side of the clearing to the other. The attack happened so fast that all the Genin had heard was an explosion.

"Good,Kakashi." Zabuza's voice rang throughout the forest. "Now let's see if you can do it again." A thick veil of mist began to cover the clearing.

"Protect Tazuna!" Kakashi shouted. "Surround him,I'll deal with Zabuza!" He then disappeared.

"Deal with me? Ha ha ha ha." Zabuza's laughter echoed in the clearing.

Seconds later, as the Genin took their positions around Tazuna, the sounds of metal against metal began to ring all over the mist around them. As the sounds continued to play, a tall silhouette appeared in front of Naruto and Sasuke.

With kunai in hand, the two dropped in to stance, ready for the worst, but before anything happened, Kakashi tore through the silhouette with his kunai. Water splashed over the group. "They're water clo-" Before he finished,the Jounin quickly turned and blocked Zabuza's giant cleaver with two kunai. "Clone. They are not that hard to defeat. You guys can take them." The two veterans then disappeared.

Holding a seal, Naruto summoned twenty clones which also took their positions around them. As another silhouette appeared, a battle cry roared from the clones then their kunai and shuriken went flying.

With one swing from the water clone's blade five orange clones were gone, then with another blade swing appearing from nowhere on the other side of the group,four more were gone.

"Great Fireball no Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted as he finished sealing. The great ball of flames struck the Zabuza clone which instantly turned into water, but only to be replaced by two more silhouettes which appeared behind it.

"There are just too many of them!" Sakura's voice was heard in the mist as another clone appeared in front of her.

Gritting his teeth,Naruto summoned as much chakra as he could in the short space of time. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" An army of orange popped into existence. Those in vanguard began throwing their new found projectiles. Naruto's teeth strained as he got the memories of all the clones the Zabuzas were mowing through.

Six,seven clones at a time, the numbers depleted, and fast. Seeing no other way out, the Genin readied their kunai. There was no way of preparing the mind for what was sure to come.

Holding up there kunai ,Naruto and Sasuke blocked but were quickly over powered and sent back till their backs were pushing up against Tazuna. One strike from the clones sent Sakura flying and collide with the group. Horrid expressions played on her and Tazuna's faces as the cleaver was swung once again.

The attacks came from all sides. The Genin stood no chance as the blades sliced through the group at different angles.

"NO!" Kakashi tore though the clones, but before he was done with the last one,their bodies disappeared into clear smoke. He narrowed his eyes. That was too close. He was surprised he didn't see through this..

The remaining clone lifted its sword to attack, but before it could a kunai sliced through its neck and Sasuke bust through the water.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto appeared on his right, "That was my clone." He complained.

"You lose dobe,I got one more then you." Sasuke smirked at him.

"NO FAIR! Sensei took all of mine!" The blonde reasoned

"No,actually,he took the rest of mine." Sasuke corrected.

"Where is Sakura?" Kakashi asked the boys.

"She's protecting Tazuna." Sasuke answered, eyes still locked with the frowning blonde.

"Good. Go help her!" Kakashi said. Turning, he found himself face to face with Zabuza – the real one.

"Your little brats aren't half bad, but I seen better." The mist demon said, his eyebrowless eyes showing a smiling expression."Huh,looks like I'll have to kill you first,Kakashi. Then I'll get the pleasure of slowly skinning them and the old man."

"You guy stay back." Both veterans then disappeared, their presence only realised by the sounds of metal ringing in the mist.

The two ended in a stalemate, standing on top of a misty lake. Zabuza smiled. "Looks like our kenjutsu is evenly matched." Blood trailed down the cut on his cheek. "You even got lucky. Too bad your luck has just run out."

"Why is that?" Kakashi asked

"We are surrounded by. Now, Lets see if you can still match me!" The missing-nin jumped back, hands already flying through seals. Looking up he realised Kakashi was also going through the same signs.

The two finished at the same time. "Water Dragon No Jutsu!" Two dragon shaped waves shot out of the water in front of each warrior, shooting straight for their opponent.

The dragons collided into a huge explosion. As the water rained down on them, Zabuza made a seal and stuck his hand in the lake. Kakashi had little time to react as a water-hand grabbed his ankle. He poured chakra into his feet trying to fight the hand tried to pull him under. He used his kunai to slice but it didn't work, the blade just went through the water..

Finding that he was having trouble, Zabuza stuck his other hand in and began to pull harder. The water around the Konoha Jounin vibrated and a large area around him began to sink. With a demonic cry, Zabuza pulled his hands out of the water. A splash sounded as Kakashi dropped into the lake, and without wasting time Zabuza followed, his giant sword in hand.

Inside, their movements were a lot slower. Kakashi had just completed his seals when Zabuza swung his sword. Using the only breath he had, Kakashi blew out a great fireball right in front of the missing-nin, cancelling his last thing he saw in the water was Zabuza waving his hands frantically.

Cough! Cough! Using chakra in his hands, Kakashi pulled himself out of the water. He noticed that the mist was clearing and he could now see a lot farther than before.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura's voice reached him on the lake. The group seemed fine with a wide eyed Tazuna standing in between them. I've got to have a serious talk with that man, the Jounin promised himself. One very serious talk

The area in front of him began to lift reveal an angered, steaming Zabuza. His eyes were narrowed to slits. "I see why you rate so high on the bango book." He said.

"Was that a complement?" Kakashi eye smiled. "Let me show you what else I can do." His tomoe began to spin faster.

Zabuza began a series of complex seals, intending to finish this once and for all. He got frustrated as Kakashi once again copied him, but this time going even faster than him, doing seals before he himself got to them.

"SUITON:DEMON CANON!" The Sharingan user shouted first. Holding hand seals at his sides, large water spheres rose from the water. The mist demon found himself in the ugliest of situations. Faced against an attack which is not only your own, but one you had started first but only to defend? Saying he was pissed now would have been a serious understatement.

He sent his to counter those by Kakashi. 'This copy-monkey might be able to copy my attack, but one thing he can never copy is my affinity!' Zabuza put his hands together and pulled out a gigantic sphere and sent it flying towards his opponent. " Suiton:PRISON CANON!"

Kakashi sent one of his water balls upwards, and before Zabuza's attack reached him he disappeared, replacing himself with the water sphere.

The attack hit the sphere and continued in its path beyond the lake and into the forest, taking down a few trees as it did.

The sound of birds chipping filled the clearing. "Not bad." Kakashi appeared above him, his hand burning bright with blue electricity. "Chidori!" He through his fist.

Finding that he had on other choice, Zabuza jumped back only to have Kakashi follow him as soon as the Jounin touched down. He had no chance. The Chodori came dancing towards him as Kakashi extended his hand.

The leaf-nin, seeing every card Zabuza could pull, struck home on his chest. Reacting with the water all over the missing-nin's body, the chidori exploded and sent Zabuza flying till he passed the borders of the lake.

Kakashi approached the fallen warrior with a kunai inhand, ready to deal the final blow. Zabuza coughed, the bandages around his mouth turning red. "It's over." Kakashi said. As he was about to strike , his shinobi senses drew his eyes towards flying projectiles. Turning his head, two sendons came sailing through the air and imbedded themselves inside Zabuza's neck.

His eyes trailed the origin. On top of a branch stood a blue clad ninja wearing a white mask with a Mist cymbal on the forehead. "Thanks for stopping him for me" The new arrival said. "If you hadn't I'd still be chasing him." The masked guy said.

'This is not a normal kid.' Kakashi thought, looking over the ninja who didn't look over 14. The Konoha genin all looked at the new arrival with frowns.

After checking Zabuza's pulse,Kakashi stood. "Don't worry guys," He said. He found that he was leaning heavily on his right leg. "It's not an enemy."

"Your battle is over." The Kiri-nin said after appearing next to Zabuza's body. "Thank you. I must now go dispose of this body. Farewell." He then disappeared..

Kakashi's left leg chose this moment to go numb rendering him to his knee. "Kakashi-sensei?" The others turned to him. The Jounin then fell forward. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!"They all ran to his side.

"My body won't move," He said. "I used the sharingan too much." Naruto and Sasuke helped him up, letting him wrap his arms around their shoulders.

"Come. Let's get him to my house so he can rest." Tazuna said, gilt very clear in his voice.

"Okay, Goku." Gai said, appoaching said red-haired with a small bolder in his hands. Placing it in front of him, the green clad Jounin turned to a tree."You first gather chakra into your feet and run up that tree," He showed him a very tall tree."With this rock in your hands." He smiled.

After meeting the Ox-king and giving him the document, Gai had decided to start with Goku's control exercise. They were told that the person they were to protect wasn't around and that they'd get to meet her the next day, This allowed them free time till then which Lee and Tenten had decided to use to spar – There was no reason for them to stay with the other two.

Goku picked up the rock and gather chakra in to his feet. This can't be that hard, he mused. Gai had even demonstrated by walking up the trunk of another tree then around it – very easy. 'It's going to be harder with all this weight though, but,' He took off running towards the tree "I can do this!"

His first steps on it cracked the bark, after which he tried using less chakra making this foot slip and lose balance, his hands throwing the rock upwards as he fell. He hit the ground head first, followed by the rock that struck the space close to his head.

Meanwhile, in a forest hideout somewhere in Wave country, Haku worked with haste. Zabuza has lost a lot of blood and the hole in his chest wasn't going to heal itself. The needles he had stuck in his neck had temporarily stopped his bodily functions, hence his blood flow, but not for long.

He unwrapped a cloth full of dried herbs. Putting a handful in his mouth, he began making hand seals over the Mist demon's chest. The wound began to close as a green aura appeared around his hands. He held the snake seal and the process sped up, closing up quickly.

He Spat out the herbs and put them on the wound and took out a bandage and wrapped it around Zabuza's chest. Sigh. That was too close. Zabuza-sama could have been killed, he thought with a frown, but it then turned to a pleasant smile.

Being careful not to course anymore damage, he pulled out the needles and touched a pressure point. Zabuza's eyes shot open and he coughed out the blood that was stuck in his throat – not a pleasant experience. He set up, his hand automatically going to his chest to find bandages. He grinned, showing shark-like teeth. 'Haku.' He deduced. 'There is no better tool.' He concluded.

The two turned their heads up as the door opened to reveal two figures. The first of which wore a pink and purple Chinese outfit, complete with black Chinese shoes. The second guy had on a striped business suite.

"So, this is the power of the mist demon?" The short business suite asked. "I should say I could have called it." He continued smugly. Zabuza grit his teeth. He really hated Gato. "I take it you failed?" Gato gave them a stupid face.(that's the only way to describe it) "It doesn't matter," The guy continued. "I've hired a new person." Gato extended his hand towards the pink clad guy. "This!"He introduced. "Is Mercenary TAO! He'll be taking over your job while you're...away."

"Away?" Haku questioned.

"Yes. TAO!"

"It will be my pleasure." Tao stepped forward, pulling out a sword from thin air.

Zabuza's hand went for his sword which Haku had placed next to his bed. His fingers tightened around the handle. Haku pulled out a hand full of senbon.

The sounds of the forest were then drowned in the sounds of metal against metal, then followed later by a great explosion. "Zabuza-sama!

**Author note **: In a chapter or two, we get to see the first chakra VS ki now on I'm going to start posting shorter chapters.

Things I'm sure you've noticed: Kakashi is a little different. Naruto is not that stupid and Sakura's weakness is shown early. I am not bashing! She and Sasuke are going to have to learn quickly that this Author is not going to baby them. These two are going to have to get strong even quicker – Sasuke especially. I mean,what's the Sharingan going to do against a full-blooded super saiyan Prince who can use chakra, or better yet, a full-blooded legendery super saiyan who has a tailed demon in side of him. I'm just saying. **author shrugs**

review please

P.S –Please Don't ask me about things that haven't come to pass yet . Snake-born


End file.
